supersaiyan colors
by diarcywalker
Summary: I DONT OWN DBZ WHICH IS THE PROPERTY OF Akira Toriyama. THIS IS MY FIRST. this story takes place after the defeat of demigra. when a disturbance is revealed an a mirror universe similar to universe 7. lots of mysteries , vegeta is king. goku is different everything is slightly different. there will be a harems due to some circumstances. oc x oc , harem.
1. chapter1

I DONT OWN DBZ WHICH IS THE PROPERTY OF Akira Toriyama. THIS IS MY FIRST. this story takes place after the defeat of demigra. when a disturbance is revealed an a mirror universe similar to universe 7. lots of mysteries , vegeta is king. goku is different everything is slightly different. there will be a harems due to some circumstances. oc x oc , harem.

Prime universe

There in a universe paralleled to that of universe 7 where there's a powerful source surging the very limit. just as it seems to be recognized, it vanished without a trace. Whatever it was that caused it was sinisterly evil. During the strong surge of power rising someone in north galaxy watched the events unfold who said, this a power like never before seen in my lifetime while looking towards the supreme ambassador from their mirrored, different reality was shin of the supreme rank who watched with weariness, if this problem is unchecked it will be problem for both of our realities, even for goku. "We must take the necessary steps to secure the problem exclaimed chief of the north galaxy. Agreed shin said as he walked away. I will check with Gawasu, till we meet again. In a swift motion he teleported to his destination.

In the meanwhile, whis watched with interest. This could be interesting, especially coming from our prime universe, while looking towards king beerus. The man scoffed while flexing his fingers on his golden armor guards starring at the lake taking in the looks of his shaved face. (he's a strong king in this story and yes he's not a cat but a man with a long lifespan.) I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about right know. Getting up staring at the soon to be dinner the large dinocatfish swimming in a diagonal motion. Whis looked on with a stern expression "of course "we shall keep an eye on this acursion though. Agreed said the king while staring at his smooth cream skin while at the same time looking at his green eyes through the reflection in thought, while trying to remember where he felt this precence before. But couldn't remember while his subconscious urged him like a long forgotten voice telling him, handle this matter with haste, he's back. Who is he the king thought, then he looked at his assistance with a serious face and said, "this cannot be taken lightly". Looking towards his assistance, teacher, and friend face for any disapproving he smiled and said very well then. Good, know let's get something to eat I'm starving. ofcource your majesty while floating over the water staring at their soon to be meal.

IN the distance a not to far away planet that's located in ternary star system. sits in in its own solar system twice as much green earth has. there are no moons at all with only one sun. this is planet Namek , home to the namekians. In the center of the lush forest there sits a large rock that has a large village built on top of it. this village is known as the Guru tribe, ruled by the great Guru. Guru is the leader of all the Namekian tribes and one of the few survivors of the great cosmic war. (consider the large rock a mountain if you will). In the center of the village is the capital of the tribe and also home to great Guru. In side the home of guru sits an elderly man at least 6ft wearing blue and white robe with the red designs on one side of the robe. his ten pink skin is somewhat wrinkle with age, his facial hair is a dull grey turning white and his eyes an aqua blue, but if you look closer you can see old scars on both sides of his arms and across his face, one could tell this man was a warrior namekian in his younger days. He still could battle put prefer to be a mentor due to age. with battle scars on his arms and face he has experience of life. In his rocking chair staring in the distance sensing the events taking place. He knew very well whats going on and he knew who was behind it. after all these years of peace nearing his death, of all people it had to be Him. with a weary look , guru turned to his soon to be successor and said, Nail send for all the namekians tribes to meet me here at once, women and children as well. I will at once Elder. Before Nail could open the door Guru stopped him. As he froze and turned towards his sensei to listen what he had to say. This is a very special coronation you know. If I may who is the coronation for? Asked Nail. It's simple really. It's you. Me, yes you because you are different. Rather than act rashly, you act with a clarity of patience and that sums it up, now go! Aye elder he said as he bowed before taking off to notify the other tribes. Guru just smiled at the thought of young people can be unpredictable at times, but not enough to fool the elders, he said while chuckling while observing his land. Before leaving he said, its nearing as he returned to his throne. Meanwhile in Nail was just leaving the northern tribe and was heading over the endless river towards the east to notify the next tribe. Nail was to shocked and surprised at the turn of events. How could he be worthy to lead? he thought. Do I deserve this? For the first time in his life he was nervous. Well if the elder chose me to be his successor then so be it. I will do everything in my power to not let my sensei down. I will do my best for my people, he said strongly. Unknown to him it was those attributes of being a leader that made guru picked him.

In the far distance light-years away, a planet- once used to be planet that looks more like a floating island the size of earth with its unending rocky badlands, large outcropping of rocks overlooking the shattered vista below that leads to the twister trench. The sky that once showed mercy now shows an unforgiving sight of the scarred battle field. weapons, armors lay about were great warriors have fallen. huge craters everywhere in the distance. This is the place known as the cosmic graveyard. Hidden from other world and everything around it. In the center of the sky, a mile away from the planet a star with a cracked in center stares out something sinister. Within the star imprisons the universe greatest threat that existed dwells there and it wont be long til he's free. Soon it said. Very soon I will be free.


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown battle.

****mind scape****

In the middle of nowhere stands a healthy young man at the age of 18 who stand about 5'11 while weighing over 185pounds. He wears a combat gi that consist the top orange over the grey athletic shirt while the bottom consists of black pants and sash around his waist. His boots are a mixture of combat boots and karate style shoes (which is awesome) that's also black with the white trim lines across the lower half. He also wears a pair of orange fingerless gauntlets that appears to be somewhat glow. The texture of his skin would make anyone question him if he's a warrior or not due to the fact his kobicha skin is smooth.

The most peculiar thing about him is his fiery marigold orange eyes that seems to glow every so often, the same could be said about his spikey hair that matches the color of his eyes with his sideburns that extends towards the bottom of his neck which is rare for a saiyan.

He is none other than the one and only orange streak who refer to himself as marigold warrior, His name is Raekoar the kabicha.

The kobichan became confused and very annoyed. Where the hell am I? soon after he said that everything around him changed.

Raekor was now found standing in the middle of a desolate. He soon found himself standing in the middle of a battle field that been desolate for many decades. There were weapons laying everywhere, large craters around the deformed mountains. Up in the sky a moon that's spitted in half while the other moon is split almost to the center. Even the sun is deformed, due to the variety of colors it changes to. What ever happened here was battle like never before seen.

Everything around this place is in ruins. Plus, there's a power source radiating everywhere from the dirt, air towards the atmosphere. Come to a realization, the power is everywhere except the second moon. Now that he thought about it the moon is in perfect condition compared to everywhere else in the surroundings.

While staring at the moon, raekoar couldn't help but notice this place seems so familiar, why is that? he questions himself. Why does it seem like my memories have been locked away? Something doesn't add up. So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice a hooded man appeared beside him. It has been a while since we last met, said the hooded men successfully snapping Raekoar out of his thoughts. Quickly getting in a battle stance, you know its impolite to sneak upon a warrior, said Raekoar. I know, I know you were just standing there like a statue, so I snapped you out of it former sensei, Raekoar narrowed his eyes in response, while the hooded man removed his hood completely. to his shock and surprise the man is an elder at least around 78 yrs, and his power is amazing even though he has it concealed.

The grey headed man looked at Raekor for a moment then smile kindly at the young man which Raekor did the same dropping out his battle stance. Its been over 80yrs since we last met Rae. Whoa hold on a sec, who are you? Have we met before? For some strange reason you seem very familiar almost like…a lost brother. As he said that he notices how quickly the old men face went from calm to sadness, his eyes spoke better than words can describe, which only made Raekor more intrigued.

So it's true then, they have restricted your memories from you. Bringing the young men confused and before he could answer the elder beat him to it. Do you feel you now this place? Do feel that your missing something that's there but can't seem to grasp it? More importantly do you feel complete? No, now that you brought that up the kai have been acting strange whenever I power up against an opponent.

Your power seems limitless doesn't it? Asked the elder. That sums it up. Well I'm not trying to turn you against them however will discuss this later however does korthel ring a bell? Anything sounds familiar? Hmm …Korthel…then it came crashing down breaking the barrier that restricted him of his memories and power.

Flashback…...

Come on Korthel. You can do better than that can you? Says the natural born specialist, exclaimed Korthel. Dude really? How about this you master doing 200 pushups at earth gravity X200, I'll teach you a technique that boosts all attack and speed with the addition of one out many special techniques that I created with the use of ki.

It's a deal then you'll see me succeed, just you wait exclaimed Korthel. I know you will succeed little bro.

***********flashback end************

At that moment his power shot through the roof wiping out everything in the landscape except Korthel. He remembers everything. While he quickly adjusting to his retuned memory and power. He quickly gained control of his power quickly with little effort considering it's been awhile but not a problem, however when he did, for a moment everything went back to normal until he looked at his skin and notice there were marigold orange lines glowing on his skin before dissipating.

Rakoar look to his former student and once little brother Korthel and smile. Well I guess I can't call you little or runt anymore huh? Nope, not a chance Rae, before both burst out laughing after what seems to be a long time before calming down. Well as much as I would like to catch you up on old times, I have to go know due to the straining of the mind searching the universe, however I will explain everything in due time because it is important.

Go to her she's worried, he bowed until we meet again sensei or rather runt Korthel said teasingly. Hey that's my line, but until we meet again bro. after saying those last word everything fades. ********dream scape ended***********************

Slowly waking from his dream he notices three things out of the ordinary, first its 4AM meaning it's still dark outside, second there's a towel over my forehead, and third why are there a pair of arms wrapped around mines? He thought.

Looking to his side he quickly realized who it is. Its none other than his fiery eyed Lygrah, his maid. Slowly getting out of his bed while carefully not to wake the sleeping beauty from her slumber. Raekoar makes it to the foot of his bed before noticing he's soak and wet. How did this happen? Then a thought came to mind. Before he felt a shiver up his bones. Looking to his left he found who was responsible, the window. After closing the window, he stopped and notice there's a bowl of water on the night stand while the other contains a plate with three towels folded neatly. Looking to where his maid is sleeping he notice her arms moving trying to figure out where's her warm source.

Raekoar already came up with a conclusion, the towels and him soak and wet due to heavy sweat has something to do with his returned power and memories. Quickly but quietly picking up his bath items and a set of clean clothes, he makes his way towards the bathroom for a shower, by doing so he was unaware of his maid watching his every move.

She been watching ever since her warmness vanished. Slowly getting of the bed, while throwing the cover and sheet in the basket, she begins to creep to the bathroom to check on raekoar.

In the meantime, raekoar looks himself in the mirror thinking about everything that has happened up until now. Why did they lock up my memories? What was the point in doing so? And more importantly why didn't they tell me about my powers? When everything is said and done, I'll have a nice talk with the elder and chief of time, he said to himself until he notices someone eavesdropping on him.

You ok lygrah? Or a better question why was you listening in on me?

Yes, I'm fine and thank you, but I should be asking you my lord and to answer your question why I was eavesdropping is simple, I was worried for your wellbeing, she replied.

Well that's good to know considering the fact that I'm soak and wet from sweaty to sticky. I say I'm improving. Turning to get a good look at lygrah he froze. Looking at lygrah sleepwear he couldn't help but look her up and down. He certainly wouldn't mind seeing her walk around the apartment all day in her sleepwear. She's wearing a tight see-through orange gown that stop at her slim waist showing her full buxom shape. Her wide hips and thick thighs looks as if she oiled them but didn't. Her bronze stripe like birthmarks cover her entire body which only adds to her exotic look with the black stripe marks on her face. She has orange hair while her eyes are fiery orange. If one were to look her in the eye you would see she still has the edge of a warrior with the promise of a very harsh death.

After seeing what she's wearing, he let out a growl like purr. He couldn't help but find her attractive. And he wouldn't mind claiming her as his possession. Why didn't he see this before? Ahem, my lord? Successfully snapping him out his stupor while getting his hormones under control; he looked lygrah in the eyes which for some odd reason had an amused look. Whats up.

Why were you spacing out while staring at me? Am I that attractive? It would seem I finally have your attention, she said with a knowing smirk. Surprised at the development he couldn't help but chuckle. Yes, you are, and I know you have questions to ask. so before we continue you'll have to wait until after I take a shower. As you wish my lord, she said. Before she walked out she stopped at the edge of the doorway before going back to peck rakoar on his cheeks, take your time she said, while walking back to the door swaying her hips giving Raekoar a good view of her rear.

He couldn't believe his maid just did that. The way she swayed her hips. there's no denying it, he can't wait to have that chat with her. Well, time for the shower.

10 minutes later…

Finally walking out the shower in nothing but cargos with a towel wrapped around his neck. Walking back to his room, he finds his bed covers changed with the exception of orange and blue flower designs while the sheet on the mattress is grey.

Tossing the towel in the basket, sitting on the edge of his bed thinking about lygrah. She's bolder than usual as of lately, I'll have to ask her when the moment present itself, he thought. As if on que, he hears her walking towards his room. Standing at the doorway wearing the same night garments he saw earlier while carrying his rewashed clothes in a basket. After checking her out his thoughtful gaze met her fiery gaze, as if she could read his emotion she asked him, are you satisfied with what you see?

Yeah, he said while scratching the back of his head a trait he gained from being around the son family. I take it you want answers on what was going on in my sleep correct? Of course I want answers considering how worried I was and I doubt that was simple dream you had.

You're very perceptive at times its almost scary. Why thankyou it's one of the keys of being a warrior after all. Indeed, so why don't we save this chat for after breakfast, I'm hungry at the moment. Of course my lord, but I'm cooking this time so you can sit back and watch. We don't want any more sickness running around the house now would we? Ok, ok you can cook. And for once call me by real name please. As you wish rae, good so what are you cooking anyway? You're going have to wait and see.

At the words used; reakoar immediately shot up to his feet eagerly, well let's go. Follow me then, she said as they left towards the kitchen. Raekoar took the time to watch lygrah's every movement from her neck and shoulders towards her hips and finally her rear. Finding himself wanting to grab her rear instead he to contain himself while doing so he was unaware of the fact his maid can smell his arousal.

As if reading his mind, something bothering you raekaor? Getting his attention, no, why you as…, He didn't get the chance to complete his question as he finds himself pinned to the wall in one swift motion. To say he was surprised was an understatement he was non the less surprised and impress. Surprised that she was able to get him with precise efficiency with the impression of her strength and skill at how she did that without making a sound, which he finds himself more aroused then before.

Another thing that caught his interest was her fiery eyes that glows with want and arousal. Are you sure about that? She said. Snapping him out of his gaze. However, before he could say anything she cut him off answering for him, by the way you keep looking at me I say no and not to mention your arousal scent I smell. So, I ask, why? Taken back by her attitude he didn't notice a scowl present on lygrah's face from not responding.

She asked again, do you know what happens to females in my tribe when a male defeat them and then take them as their mate or in my case a slave? Well, here's what happen to a normal bride when defeated she goes into heat for a period of time, however when a captive or slave is defeated or captured they stay in heat and is able to reproduce at a high rate, except when we have our moment during one month of a year, but afterwards the process repeats itself which is why so many wants slaves as breed stalks. She finished as her scowl depend as she continued again cutting raekoar off which is starting to rack his nerves. When a bride, slave, or captive stays in heat for so long, unlike the other races on my world, my race lose their sanity and want nothing more but to breed. You should be honored that I didn't lose my sanity or you would find yourself breeding with me none stop day and night considering I was given to you as a gift. by the way you were to do with me as you wish, so why didn't you breed me? She snarls. Raekoar felt disappointed in himself for not knowing so soon, sorry. Sorry isn't going get back time, she snapped. What will you do now huh? She said slightly raised her voice as her eyes begin to glow.

How long have you been heat? He asked. Her eyes glowed with true anguish at the mention of her being in heat while her grip tighten around raekoar's wrist. So know you want know? I'll happily answer your stupid question, she said loudly. I've been in heat since before you and I met, she shouted losing her temper as her eyes along with her stripes begin to glow like fire. Raekoar remained cool and collected at his maid outburst but on the inside he's amazed at how much discipline his maid has.

Quickly realizing lygrah's attitude getting out of hand, he quickly broke her grip and grabbed her rear, while pining her to the edge of his kitchen. You're right sorry won't get back time, so how about we make up for lost time? Wouldn't you agree? Rae finished as he pressed himself against his maid as she stared at his marigold eyes. Due to his assertiveness lygrah quickly submitted. Her anger vanished and is now ready to become his. Looking rae in the eyes; I'm ready my lord, take me. Right after those words left her lips their lips connected in a passionate make out session. After wrapping her legs around his waist, raekoar knew that they'll be going at it for the next two hours.

****4 hours later…

After they're 2hour session, both of them took an hour nap before taking a shower together and of course went for a round 2 showering. They're currently in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Neither has said a word since they're intimacy. Sitting at the table waiting is raekoar, who is currently starring at his maid from behind which she so happens to be wearing one of raekoar's shirts that extends just above her rear.

Has the cat been tamed to the point that she can't utter a single word? He said smirking. She just turned around with both plates staring at her master with a look that says I dare you to challenge me. With a slight smirk forming on her face, she says, what else do you expect when I've been satisfied by my master to lengths I've never dreamed off.

I take it I did well huh? Yes, but let us eat first then you answer all of my questions and once that's over than you can do whatever you want with me. Ok. For the next 10 minutes were in silence while each other enjoyed their meals and to lygrah's surprise raekoar hadn't ate sloppy like he normally would but instead he ate at study paste with manners, she made a mental note to ask raekoar about that as well.

Now done eating and helping lygrah with the dishes, time to answer his maid questions. Staring at him from across the table is lyrgah waiting for him to give her the okay to begin. As soon as he did she begin. What happened while you were sleep? she said more like demanding then asking. Well let's just say to put it simple a memory that's been locked and regained thanks to an old student of mines. Old student? Locked memories? explain more to me please? Like I said before …. Bam, bam, bam ...what the? Who in the hell wants to interrupt my important summary? He said out loud and annoyed that his bonding with lygrah has been interrupted.

walking to the door he opened it and saw lea and…. trunks? Lea you look very exhausted why don't you take a shower and sleep in my bed. Before she could retort he raised his hand signifying her to stop, I already know what happened and I promise to make it up to you ok. She stared at him for a moment then said I'll hold you to that rather you are my master or not, she said before going up to shower. Whoa someone in a foul move. Trunks stood there with his hand on the back of his head looking at his partner/brother. Sorry to butt in your important summary like that, but the founder wants you to participate in the sparing class today. Well if it's important then who's going to be my opponent? Raekoar said while sighing.

Well its going a liitle rough for but I don't know why, but you'll be going against most of strongest students in tokito city which consist of: ginger, Chrissy, beetra, Chaya, Steven, Cathal, Raven, Hamish, Jonjo, and Ura. Whoa, this will to be interesting. Not to mention the saiyan queen ura will be in as well. What a show this is going to be. Indeed, it will be because Beerus the king and his attendant will be there. Oh, and one more thing all the mentors will be there as well, including some of their old rivals. You mean like frieza and cell right. Yes.

I don't know why but I think something is going on here, maybe a new threat has arrived or maybe something else because I have not a clue of what's peaked everybody interests.

Maybe I know. Huh trunks said looking curious. What do you mean? He asked. I'll tell you once lygrah come outside. I'm going to say this once and only ounce and under no circumstance should you mention this to anyone, he said seriously to trunks. Trunks was now confused and curious as to what his friend/brother was talking about. Not long afterwards Lygrah makes her way to raekaor and asks can she come, of course he said.

As they begain walking to the class arena. While we are walking to our destination I'll explain everything you need to know, why because your my brother and please do not tell anyone, not even the founder of the time vault. Got it. Understood. Good, know lets go, raekoar said as lygrah latched on to his arm as they walk to their destination.

I'll be doing part 2 next and it wont be long.


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown battle part 2: total chaos, competition rivalry

After waiting for lygrah, the trio than headed off for a sparring session in class. While they were walking, there were silence until trunks spoke up. You know I forgot to mention earlier that the sparring session won't be in the industrial area this time, trunks said getting their attention. Wait, what? why?... never mind I already why. Why Pickle berries, I didn't think this would attract attention like this, I should've known, he said while face palming. Any way… as I was saying before interrupted the sparring session will in the arena which we all know is located at the plaza of time, said trunks. Interested thought lygrah.

Without any further interruptions, I think it's time to answer our questions or in my case finish answering my questions, demanded lygrah. Trunks couldn't agree more; he wanted to hear the explanation as well.

Sighing, raekoar knew this was coming. Since we're not in a rush, I'll tell you everything, besides there's nothing but time. Are you ok with that lieutenant /trunks? Trunks crossed his arms with a smirk, sure I have time. Good. Shall I start from the beginning? just tell us already, lygrah said impatiently. trunks do you remember awhile back when there was an issue dealing with majinn buu right? Yeah, what about it? Remember I had a rare scroll which we thought was a malfunction that sent me elsewhere. Yeah, how could I not rember that? After all the paperwork I had to do, but what does it have to do with what you're talking about? Raekaor face then became serious everything.

*************flashback*************

Goku was gathering energy for the spirit bomb, leaving raekaor, vegeta, and fat buu to face off against kid buu.

Rae (raekoar's nick name for short) was in his base form while vegeta was in his ss2 state. The trio charged at the kid abomination at speeds taking him by surprise. Vegeta elbowed him in the gut, while rae kicked him in back, and fat buu barraged his counterpart with his explosive punches.

For a while it seemed everything was going according to plan, kidbuu was actually getting the snot beat out of him. However, the element of surprise didn't last for long as buu smirked and surprisingly powered up surpassing everyone there at the moment. All his wounds healed, which came as no surprise and whith that been down they charged each other at speeds finally able to avoid getting hit from the trio, which in turn spelled troublesome.

One punch to the back fat buu was down. Next with one swift punch to the gut and a haymaker instantly vegeta was out for the count, leaving just rae and kid buu. They stood there for a while waiting for who will make the first move. Without any delay rae decided to start the battle. Instantly ascended to his ss2 state catching everybody by surprise with how much raw power he holds. Vegeta; who was out, was awoken by the sheer power that radiated around rae.

Great galaxy, he's not even a supersaiyan 3 and yet he's that powerful, said vegeta. damn he better buy us time or we're done for, this our only hope, thought vegeta. Goku was having similar thoughts to vegeta, just who is this guy? good thing he's on our side. Hey hercule I need some help; would you mind persuading earth to give us the energy to help beat kid buu? Um sure, Don't worry I got you covered.

While hercule helped goku, rae then charge at kid buu leaving a trail of electricity, but an in instant buu appeared in front of his face throwing a right hook that was blocked by his elbow. The impact was so strong rae thought his bones were going to break under the pressure. Whoa, if I hadn't blocked that hit, I would've lost my head, raekoar thought. In a swift motion rae elbowed buu in the face followed by a knee to his solar plexis which made buu cry out in pain. He then kicked buu but it was counterd with a head butt. As soon it connected rae vanished in streak of orange while leaving lightning in its trail. Catching buu by surprise rae was about to hit buu with a haymaker until he vanished into smoke leaving rae confused. Out of nowhere a fist crashed into his face, sending him through a mountain leaving a nice trail in its wake.

Buu turned to look at goku then to the spirit bomb that was surprisingly large. Vegeta stood up but barely prepared to fight at any moment. Just as they thought he was going to finish them he turned around and flew towards the crash site were rae was.

Fighting to stay awake. Rae force himself to move and found himself buried under rocks. damn what a wallop, I nearly lost conscience after that hit. Struggling the debris of rocks finally able to stand only to see the most bizarre, mocking sight before him. On top of rock sits buu eating cookies while laughing his hide off at the tv. That laugh alone annoyed rae to no end, but at the same time he felt excited.

The saiyan genes began to flare to life. Fighting against someone stronger and if not immortal. Electricity begin to dance in the sky. Rae chuckled which caused buu to stop and look at him. Your strong, you may be the strongest in your class, however you're not at the top of the food chain like you think you are.

Buu just looked at him dumbly that says are you serious? Rae continued, for every matter an anti-matter, a plague and a cure. Not long after he said that, the electricity swarmed intensely around his form as his power began to rise immensely, creating earth quakes in its wake. shocking goku, vegeta, and majinn buu. His power could be felt by the people of earth as it steadily rose further causing reality balance to shift.

As the wind begin to slow down, putting his power to a temporary halt. Everyone at the moment who were watching the battle were shocked as what they were seeing. Even goku and vegeta who were the most shocked overall, to see another saiyan with power that surpass their own.

Standing at the center of what seemed to be a storm is rae with a few changes compared to a normal supersaiyan transformation. There was yellowish orange electricity dance around his form like that of a ss3. His hair stood up more so. The most noticeable change was his hair color which instead of gold it is now orange with some yellow streaks along with his eyes being a bright gamboge orange. Staring at a shocked buu. I call this an absolute form, the absolute ss2.

Not long after those words left the absolute warrior, suddenly buu found himself gasping for air falling to the ground. Once he notices he was on the ground, he tried moving but couldn't. he looked and became shocked at how he didn't notice his limbs were gone until now. How did he move so fast without him noticing? He didn't see him move. The others were thinking the same. Buu then smirks thinking he could regenerate, he tried to regenerate himself but to his horror he couldn't. he's not regenerating he's deteriating! For the first time in his existence he now knows what fear feels like. So occupied in his thoughts he didn't realize his left arm began to disintegrate.

How long are you going to sit there staring at nothing? Get up already! Oh wait, I forgot you can't, to be honest I'm surprised that your still able to move a bit. Two hits to the solar plexus and two nerve strikes. Hmm, impressive skills don't ya think?

Buu just sat there thinking of a way to rid himself of rae until he came up with an idea, absorption. As on que he was finally able to regenerate while sneaking a part of himself behind the absolute warrior. He then sat up with his trade mark smirk thinking he could pull it off, little did he know rae was already aware of his cunning plan. What a mistake that was for buu. The moment the pink goo was in position to strike; it was disintegrated on the spot into nothing.

Buu could only look on as horror struck his very soul, He's done for. Raekoar scowled, how pathetic of you tried to use a cheapskate trick to absorb me, only a coward would attack from behind. An orange yellowish aura begins to glow around his form as the electricity intensified once more. setting in a stance similar to that of goku which didn't go unnoticed by the z fighter. That's form similar the mines when I fought vegeta before buu was released, thought goku.

Sensing an enormous energy approach from everywhere in the universe to charge the spirit bomb, goku smiled finally getting everyone from earth to share their energy thanks to hercule. Phew keep it coming, I hop who ever this guy is, that he could hold off majinn buu a little while longer. Little did they know that the next few seconds will be a nightmare for buu.

Seeing buu shocked with a horrified look on his face, rae smirked, alright, then his face got serious, prepare yourself. In a burst of speed that caught the spectators by surprise, he elbowed buu in the chest, then he uppercut him in the chin followed by a harsh knee to his back, a solid punch to his neck, he than dove his fingers in buu's chest before knelling him in the ground. Everyone that watched were either shocked or stunned. Shocked that he picked buu apart like he was nothing, astounded that he put buu down in a matter of 5.5 seconds, that's mind bugging. who is this guy they all thought while a few of them trying to remember why the absolute warrior seems familiar?

(scene break)

Meanwhile with gotten and trunks eavesdrop on the meeting at the chief time office

Whoa! Whoever that guy is he's awesome! Hey, our dads are two of the strongest in the universe too, stated trunks. Yeah, your right, why don't we train to become strong like them. You know that's not a bad idea gotten, let's ask our dads when this play back is over. Ok trunks, good idea.

While trunks and gotten chat, gohan stood by his mentor piccolo and started to conversate. It's a good thing he's on our side, gohan said. Indeed, but just because there is someone stronger on our side doesn't mean we can't become stronger ourselves. If memory serves me right that's the same guy who helped before against raditz, frieza, cell, and now majinn buu. It would seem like he knows when we're in danger, I wonder why he never showed up to warn us, said piccolo.

(At the meeting)

Impressive I do say so myself don't you agree whis. Indeed, so lord beerus. His skills are remarkable along with his execution makes him quite formidable. Indeed. And what about that absolute transformation. He seems to be if not stronger than goku and vegeta. Indeed, I havt to agree with you that my lord, he would've have put up a better fight with you then the rest. Indeed.

It is expected after all; he was trained by the best teachers around explained vegeta proudly. I have to agree with shorty (which caused vegeta to scoff and glare), what I see is nothing more than perfection finished cell.

Whoa I didn't know you took to teaching cell, stated goku. I always thought you were too impatient for teaching. Not to mention your so called psycho perfection non sense. So why did you teach him anyway? Asked trunks(super). Which caught everyone attention during the meeting including frieza, gohan, piccolo, and trunks (from gt), except cooler who was not all surprised like the others, due to the fact that he already has a pupil under his wing.

Indeed, considering that you have my genes and the fact you even mentored a monkey. So why don't you tell us, stated frieza.

It's simple, he was one of the few my students to pique my interested in power and speed. Second he's the only one to ever match and surpasss me in one on one all-out battle, and third he's my first student and look what became of him, perfection. And then there's the part that my wife has a very foul temper which I'm sure vegeta and goku can relate to. Well that's all, other than that he's a prodigy like few I've ever seen.

Whoa when did you get married? When could you even get a mate? And why is your wife so fierce? Frieza asked with one eyebrow up. Cell looked at goku, vegeta and frieza with a comical expression and said, two years ago we've met at the battle, afterwards we got married and made twins, for your second question I found her like all saiyans do attractive due to her aggressiveness and bold lack of fear, which by the way was trained under chichi in martial arts. Oh and by the way she was made with chichi and bulma cells, so you know how that goes. And last he said turning to frieza, she said if I didn't learn to teach a student then I can't get intimacy with her for a month he finished with a red face from embarrassment.

Cooler just looked at cell with pity, which didn't go unnoticed by his brother. Vegeta also looked at cell with pity, knowing that cell's mate has the genes of bulma and chichi, if cell was to ever make his mate mad than that would be a fate worse than death.

Whoa that's cruel, I remember bulma did that to vegeta when he didn't take trunks to the park. SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU CLOWN! THAT'S MY BUSSINESS AND MY BUSSINESS ALONE. Trunks looked around at everyone and said not me, he means the other me from their timeline.

Okay, so frieza tell me, have you ever got laid? Cell asked. And why would I do that? Cell just shrugged, you'd be surprised at the benefits besides the temperament part. I agree, the benefits can be quite interesting, finished cooler. Oh, so you know what I mean then? Cooler nodded, I have two wives he said while showing two rings on his finger.

Well damn, I know you must be filln good at night huh. Damn right cooler said with a smirk. Ahem I'm right here and secondly when did you get into marriage cooler? I highly doubt you don't even know how to pick one. Cooler smirk never left his face, like you know how to handle two buxom beautiful women, beside I have the sack to satisfy them while keeping them in line, unlike you with galaxia. What was that supposed to mean? Frieza asked.

Before an argument broke out. Ahem, say chronoa is this why you brought us here? I don't see a problem at all. Do you see a problem whis? No

That's just what I'm about to finish showing you, if you're all done talking she finished loudly (which everyone shut up). Now I'm going to resume this play back she said as everyone paid attention to the screen.

(With gohan)

Gohan was in thought contemplating what his sensei explained to him. Coming to a realization, his eyes were wide as diner plates, your right! That is him! He said out loud making gotten, trunks and everyone else looked curious as to whom they're talking about. Sorry everyone we were thinking out loud, so you can please resume the playback. Before chronoa had the chance to scorn gohan, beerus interrupted.

Alright everyone listen up, beerus said getting everyone in the rooms attention. Now that I have your attention, the next person to interrupt the show will cease to exist. Do I make myself clear, he finished as his aura danced dangerously around him making it hard for anyone in the room to breathe from the amount of killing intent that was emitted. Well do I need to make an example then? Ok, I guess I'll pick… loud and cystal beerus sama everyone replied, scared of being removed from existence which didn't go unnoticed by beerus. Good, chronoa you may proceed. Why thank you lord beerus, without any further interruption lets continue, she said while hitting the switch continuing the playback surveillance of rae vs buu.

You could've gotten us killed due to your recklessness gohan. Next time whisper, sory sensei I got carried away. Hmph I said whisper gohan. Sigh anyway yes, it is him, stated piccolo. And to think someone could exist with that kind of power, a power to pick buu apart like he never was a challenge.

Dare I say it but…. But what sensei? Asked gohan. This guy, whoever he is could've destroyed frieza and cell with ease, he's been holding back against them, stated piccolo making gohan sweat. He's been stronger then goku all along, he said confirming gohan suspicion. I know sensei but he's on our side and he could've destroyed us a long time ago if he wanted to but he didn't, he even helped with my studies. And so i'm told, but I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. What do you mean by that sansei?

I don't know gohan, let's wait and hope for the best. Understood sensei, let's wait and see, he said turning to see what transpired on the battlefield were goku, vegeta, and the mystery resides on the screen.

(With kibito and elder counterparts flashback)

Do you see what I see elder? Asked the white haired man. Yes, I see it as well, responded the elder. Unusual development indeed. I know great elder, I can't believe it, buu is finally getting what he deserves! Stop your shouting! The battle isn't over yet, now pay attention! the elder spoke scolding the youth. Sorry elder. Hmmm, though there is the moment. Huh? What do you mean by that elder? What I'm saying is there's a moment when everything backfires at any moment, just like with vegito.

Oh, I see, sorry elder for not being patient, spoke the youth with a downcast expression. Don't be so down kabito, this fight could go either way. Besides the young lad could be if not the strongest in the universe, explained the elder.

Whoa! You mean stronger then goku and vegeta? Yes, he could be stronger than vegito as swell. What! Are you serious? Indeed, I am. Incredible. Indeed, I can sense an immense power that resides in him which seems to grow by the second, stated the elder making the youth eyes wide as diner plates. to be honest I don't know why he's holding back. He could easily incinerate buu at his leasure, confirmed the elder. Then why hasn't he destroyed buu if he has that much power? He should do it before buu gets the chance to absorb anyone else or in worst case scenario him.

I agree kabito, however I think it's for the best he's holding back his power, one mistake could off balance the universe. Now then, let's hope he doesn't screw up like the others would have, because if he does than no one will be able to stop buu in this world or the next, stated the elder. What about the spirit bomb elder? Shouldn't it be done already? Huh, oh yeah it should be done right about now. Let's watch see, stated the elder gaining everyone attention to the monitor showing the battle field.

(flash back end)

Should we give them hints of what might happen elder? Whispered kabito. Nope not unless you want to cease living whispered elder. Of course not elder. Good than let's see their reactions once they get to the good part. They be surprised won't they? Elder. Indeed, they will (we still should've told them about his state three absolute form).

***Resuming the playback at the land of the sacred planet. ***

Raekoar floated over the crater, waiting for the smoke to clear its view to see what became of kid buu. A few moments later the smoke finally cleared itself and what everyone saw where shocked at what they see before them. Buu was in the crater with half of his body disintegrated, both arms melted along with part of his antennae, and to add to the mix buu had a horrified look written across his face. A look that is all too familiar, fear.

Rae smirked in satisfaction at the look buu was giving him. Having enough admiring his work, yellowish -orange aura once again came to life around his body along with the electricity. Now for the final touch, rae said to himself. Goku get ready, here's your chance! Rae shouted as he dashed at supersonic speeds leaving a trail of lightning. As he neared buu he shouted, punishing strike! Slamming his electric palm down on buu's chest making a loud sickening crunch as a burst of pink ki flared before fading into the wind leaving some shocked while the others were clueless of what happen. The palm strike was a success, destroying buu's Ki source leaving only a hand print with parts of his destroyed organs exposed.

The attack happened so fast, buu didn't register what happened until he noticed rae looking down on him with a smirk before disappearing. Buu let out a cry of agony as blood begin to leak from his mouth and wounds.

Goku was so shocked at what he just seen he didn't realize this was his chance. Goku! what are you waiting for? Do it know! Shouted rae. He's right, kakorot do it know! Getting goku's attention. Taken back by the brutality that was unleashed against buu, goku felt a little sorry for him while at the same time it had to be done, he also couldn't help but be wary around the other guy.

Snapping from his train of thoughts, now is not the time, goku thought. Alright! Here goes! This is for all the innocent people you murdered. He then threw the spirit bomb at the downed buu. I hope you come back as a better person and maybe we could have a rematch, I'll be waiting.

Finish it, do it now, shouted raekoar with everyone in shouted in agreement, do it know! Goku then put all his remaining energy into destroying kid buu.

Kid buu having been immobilized could do nothing as he watched the spirit bomb come closer until it hit him. All that was heard were a muffle cry and then nothing as nothing, as the spirit bomb shot in the distance before exploding leaving a trail of its destruction.

Finally, its over goku said as he floated down by vegeta. About time remarked vegeta. Well I gues I'll let everyone know about the good news, said hercule. You do that while I deal with this problem, vegeta said, as he turned to look at rae with his trademark scowl. Goku for once agreed to interrogate raekoar as well due to his curiousity. Man I just screwed up creating in entire new timeline, plus my identity suppose be secret and an addition with a high chance I have to explain my self about my power and knowing vegeta he'll be the first to ask questions, rae thought. So… who's gonna ask first, he said as he walked toward them.

Upon closer view both vegeta and goku eyes grew wider then diner plates. they seem to recognize raekoar. He's the same guy that helped back then, they thought simultaneously. Goku than got huge smirk, thanks for saving our hides back then. Umm… no problem, replied raekoar with his hand behind his head. Everything seems to be going better than expected. Scratch that. Vegata attitude was the opposite as expected.

Alright, who the hell are you? And how are you a saiyan if kakorot and I are only known pure blood saiyans alive? Which caught goku's attention. Ok. Well start talking! The prince demanded.

There's no walking away from this huh? Sorry but no goku said. We'll wait for the rest of them to come first. Rest of wha…? As if on que the nemekian, elder and kabito arrived as expected. Now that everyone is here you may begin, and no shortcuts we want all details, demanded the prince of saiyans.

Ok, but I can't tell everything because it may disrupt the balance of the universe, or worse the flow of time. At that phrase the elder and kabito looked on in recognition. I see by look on your faces you two know what I mean elder.

Mean what? Just be patient vegeta, goku said a bit sternly. Hmmp he better hurry if he wants to get this over. Anyway, as I was saying before being interrupted; giving vegeta a glare which in terms glared back, I'm a full blooded saiyan with a rare transformation which you saw earlier only a fraction of it, I call it the absolute transformation. Before anyone ask absolute is complete mastery of a transformation to point where it could be used if masterd enough you could go against stronger opponents.

So let me get this straight, if I were a supersaiyan with the help of the absolute transformation I could challenge kakorots's supersaiyan 3? Yep, but the key to gain that level is simple. oh great one tell us, vegeta said sarcastically. Yeah, what is it? Asked goku. Mental training. What! They both said.

I didn't stutter I said mental training. You can't just train your body and expect to go to the next level. You have to train mentally in order to keep sharp to ascend, just like any other super saiyan transformation. Oh, I see what you mean, it's like the ss3 transformation.

exactly, I'm glad I mastered mines, and it hurt like a bucket of needles, metaphorically speaking, spoke rae like it's a normal thing. Whoa, really? You could transform to that level too? Yep. We should have a spar than. Sure thing when your all patched and ready goku.

Sure! While goku and rae were conversing, vegeta was in thought processing the information he got from the mystery warrior. If I would have this beforehand I could've beaten kakorot a long time ago, but my pride and arrogance blinded me now I can see that now, but what was that other transformation? that wasn't any normal transformation either, it was much stronger, he thought. Goku beat him to the punch, what was that transformation you used earlier? Why was it stronger than a normal transformation? and sorry for not asking earlier but, what's your name? at this kabito and elder both facepalmed, typical saiyans.

Sorry, since I know your names I tell you mines, the name is raekoar kabicha or you could call me rae for short, and as for that transformation earlier I think it has something to do with my bloodline I think. You think, vegeta asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Yeah, it started when I was just six, but just last year is when I noticed my hair stays orange with the exception of some streaks when I become a supersaiyan and an addition my power is exceedingly higher, so I had to train and learn how to master it through books, mentaly and physicaly. Wow that explains a lot, but seriously books? Yep, books. I don't like books, goku wined. The mighty goku defeated by books haha now that's hilarious, teased vegeta.

Do you two know what serene means? I've heard it before from master roshi mentor/ never heard of it, they both said. The meaning is calm, peaceful, and untroubled; tranquil. Tranquil free from disturbance; calm. What does this have to do with training? Asked vegeta. Everything king vegeta, you should let go of that title of prince and become the king of saiyan like you were meant to be. Wha… Rae cut him off again, you represent our race of this universe so take pride in becoming greater. Who are you to tell me about my lineage, BOY!

I'm just saying, if you deny your right to be the king then you'll never defeat your enemies that are to come, even in your dreams, rae said as electricity swarmed around him before vanishing. Screw this rae thought. Remember these words vegeta, a serene state of mine that has no Ill will or guilt intentions, remember that and only then you'll see for yourself what it means, rae said to vegeta.

Hey rae who are the enemies to come that you spoke of? I've said enough as it is already, I can say no more about those opponents you'll face in the future. Aww come on, begged goku.

Sorry, no can do. You'll have to be prepared for whatever comes afterwards. Indeed, he's right, stated elder. So how is chief Kuronoa doing? The usual, barking orders and speculations, you know the drill. She hasn't change one bit. Who is this kuronoa you speak off? Asked, kabito. Before elder could speak rae cut him off. She's very short tempered, bossy and a bit childish when it comes to technology and animals, but other than that she's a good friendly person when not provoked, especially when she's pissed. She would go the distance to ensure the balance is kept.

Whoa she sounds like formidable women stated kabito. Don't you think you've done enough? Nope I'll deal with that when I get to that bridge. Ahem … have you forgot to mention she's overtime as well? She could very well erase you from being born. You kids need to learn to respect your elders, humph kids these days, mumbled the elder.

Like the geezer said, she could very well erase anyone with her ability, any way what say I enjoy the rest of these days with you guys? Are you ok with that elder? Now he shows respect, mumbled the old man, sure why not. Goku and vegeta could use some help from you if what you say is true. But you know the effects in doing so correct? Yep, I'm full aware of my actions as well the responsibility. Very well, go on then we have a little discussion to hold nodding to his pupil kabito. Ok.

With vegeta and goku

Hey vegtea did you hear that? Rae's going to be our new sparring partner. Humph as if I care. Chucking at his friend's antics his smile than came to a frown, gaining vegeta's attention. I'm going to train to reach that level if what he says is true than I'm going to prepare for what's coming. With that in mind who knows maybe there could be a level beyond a ss3 and absolute form, stated goku confidently.

If you're going to ascend to that level than so am I, he said with his smirk. Great, then I'll be going to the lookout feel free to join. Hey you don't mine if I join in too? Rae asked. Of course. If you don't mine, how did you get right there without us noticing? Asked goku. And why we didn't sense you? Stated vegeta.

Well, first It's a technique I created, I call it space warp, it allows me to create a warp in reality, giving me access to anywhere I want to go without being detected, to be honest I think this technique is perfect for getaway or assassination, but I prefer to use it for my original purpose in that is teleportation or in your case my version of the instant transmission.

Second I can step behind the folds of reality without being detected due to being in the pocket dimension. The first few times were a doosey though, but I got better and masterd it. Well there's your answer. Goku and vegeta just stood with eyes wide. Unbelievable, stated vegeta, I know, we should spar stated goku excitedly. So… then I gues I'll tag with you guys since…. what!

Umm…is something wrong rae? I don't sense anything; do you sense anything vegeta? No, I don't, why? I don't know, maybe because rae is on edge. Both then notice in the direction that rae were looking at. There was something strange going on in distance.

A purple mixed colored smoke in the sky. Instantly realizing that's where buu was destroyed! You've got be kidding me, stated raekoar, getting everyone attention. No kidding he was hit on contact, stated goku straightly. You don't mean buu survived did he? Stuttered kabito. Wait a second, no one could've survived that, that was a universal spirit bomb, exclaimed the elder. Well that's not the case, I've seen my fair share but this is most mind boggling, stated raekoar. Sigh; this is gonna be a one-way showdown, hear vegeta, goku catch, it's a senzu bean, the rest of you get to somewhere safe. That means you to herc and take buu with you now go! Commended rae. Damn you towa event the mere presence of your evil, things get effected.

Alright! I'm ready, goku stated while he instantly transformed to his ss3 state with vgeta doing the same.

Wait a sec, since when did you become a ss3 vegeta? Stated rae as goku turned stunned that his friend/rival reach that third level as well without straining himself and seems to regulate it well at that. Wow vegeta you've ascended! Well what do you expect from the prince or now you could say king of saiyans. Afterall if you could do it so can I, stated a proud smirking vegeta with his arms crossed as the electricity intensified around him in ways he couldn't fathom.

And as for you don't think you're off the hook until we know for sure who you really are, vegeta said with authority. That goes for you as well kakorot, when this is over we'll have rematch to see who's the strongest in the universe. Sure thing vegeta, stated goku. If we live through this, thought raekoar. Alright! get ready here he comes.

Kabito, elder and hercule, I want you go to earth and tell everyone we'll be ok, now go! They flinched at his tone but complied and left, Leaving the three warriors to their fate. You know this isn't going to be an easy battle like you know. I know, but this is a chance to test our limits against a stronger enemy. A chance to see just how strong we really are. Don't you want to give it a go? Damn right I do stated rae. Yeah! That's the spirit, stated a phis palmed goku. Oh, and by any chance we live through this, I want a match raer umm it's just rae like Ray, got it? Sure, so then it's a deal, we win, we have a match.

Deal, I'm all game. Good! Shouted goku while vegeta smirked. But, I'll fight vegeta first, sense he was my first sensei when I was recruited and I was his first student and an adittion I was his most successful student. Causing vegeta to have a wider genuine smirk. Not bad I do say so myself, that explains some things like your brutality. Yep, sometimes you've got to do whats necessary. I approve, you are a true saiyan, vegeta said wth pride taking goku by surprise.

No problem sensei, getting in a fighting stance similar to goku's with miner difference (dbztk2 goku ss2 stance) goku along with vegeta gets in their stances as well. I can't wait to have that spar with rae.

Hurry up already! We know your there so stop floating on your bum and form you bloated buffoon! Finished the absolute warrior, as he quickly transformed to his absolute ss2 unleashing even more power than he did in the previous fight surprising goku and vegeta again. Goku being goku chuckles, he's full of surprises right vegeta, humph let's get this over with so we can have our match. Agreed as they unleashed their full power almost equal with rae's.

As on que the mist begins to take form while emitting nothing but killing intent directly at rae.

Well until next time folks

Who will win this epic showdown between goku, rae and vegeta against buu or is it buu. Until next time on super saiyan colors


	4. Chapter 4

Unkown battle PART3: chaos rivalry, revealed rumble royale

Last time…

Deal, I'm all game. Good! Shouted goku while vegeta smirked. But, I'll fight vegeta first, sense he was my first sensei when I was recruited and I was his first student and an adittion I was his most successful student. Causing vegeta to have a wider genuine smirk. Not bad I do say so myself, that explains some things like your brutality. Yep, sometimes you've got to do whats necessary. I approve, you are a true saiyan, vegeta said wth pride taking goku by surprise.

No problem sensei, getting in a fighting stance similar to goku's with miner difference (dbztk2 goku ss2 stance) goku along with vegeta gets in their stances as well. I can't wait to have that spar with rae.

Hurry up already! We know your there so stop floating on your bum and form you bloated buffoon! Finished the absolute warrior, as he quickly transformed to his absolute ss2 unleashing even more power than he did in the previous fight surprising goku and vegeta again. Goku being goku chuckles, he's full of surprises right vegeta, humph let's get this over with so we can have our match. Agreed as they unleashed their full power almost equal with rae's.

As on que the mist begins to take form while emitting nothing but killing intent directly at rae.

In the present

the sky became dark, thunder and lightning flash back and forth through the sky as the wind blew intensely across the planet. All the while the smoke begin to take form slowly but surely condensing itself to the height of a man. Vegeta, goku and rae were eager and ready to go all out.

Just as they were about to make their move they were caught off guard with what happened next. As if sensing their eagerness, the smoke took form quickly as its power sky rocket shaking the planet to the core. Making goku, rae and vegeta eyes widened. Then there was a loud explosion with a bright purple light flash. Making saiyan warriors cover their eyes from the bright display.

Once the light died down, they were able to see the person that stood before them. However, the person that stood before them was majin buu, but this time there's a big difference. He's no longer a kid any more. He's 7ft tall with a robust build showing every detail of muscle that could break mountains. Instead of his skin being pink, it's now red with purple markings from his eyes to his back. His pants are black with his gauntlets. His antennae is long like super buu with the exception of a purple streak down the middle. His eyes are blazing red, which are locked on raekoar. If looks could kill buu would have done so. Buu wasn't even concerned, nor was he paying any mind to vegeta or goku, his eyes were locked on raekoar. He knew raekaor was holding back on him, how much he wasn't aware, but it didn't matter. He has all the information that he need in order to face raekoar on even ground, no thanks to the mysterious being in the void. Now that he's back he's stronger than ever. Stronger than his previous absorbed forms before. He's itching to test his newfound limits and there's only one person who he could test it on and that person is standing before him.

Nobody said a word as marigold stare at fiery red intensity. Their stare was so intense; the tension could be felt thickly in the atmosphere. Then he spoke; so, how do you like my new look? Well any suggestion? No one said a word. No threats? Not even how I'm going to pay for my evil ways? He said more to goku and vegeta this time. He was again answered with silence. Oh well, I suppose we should get to business don't you the think? Kabichan? raekaor narrowed his eyes in accusation as buu said his tribes' name. Seeing he got raekaors' attention he continued, now don't be like that you should be proud that your reputation proceeds you. After all it is an honor to meet the famous orange streak of cobicona nation. Making raekoar eyes widen at information that he's hearing while making vegeta and goku looked on curiously.

That's right I know who you are, the single kabichan at the age of 13 who killed three hundred men equivalent to 300 supersaiyan, then later on killed a thousand mutant supersaiyan hybrids thus earned the title orange streak. Which made goku and vegeta eyes widen even further with shock.

Now that that's out of the way why don't we fight without any interruptions shall we? With a snap of a finger two fighters' poof into existence. Goku and vegeta eyes widened again at what seemed to be the 6th time today.

Standing before them were two majins. Not just any majins but two hot female majins. The first majin is shorter than the other majin. Her skin and hair is violet pink with purple eye shadow around her cerulean eyes that's full of mischief and passion. She wears a gi that looks identical to goku's except the light blue arm bands and blue combat boots. Her hair/antennae is pulled in a ponytail. Despite her wearing loose pants and shirt; her hips are too wide and it showed along with her bust that made goku blushed even though he's married.

The second majin is taller than the first. She has almond skin color with plump lips and a pink tattoo that stretch from her left arm towards her back. Her pink rose hair is put in a Mohawk style while one side of her hair is put in braids which is black. She has yellow eyes with pink eyeliner. She wears a sports bra showing her large cleavage and her slim toned belly while wearing black leggings giving anyone around a good view of her wide hips and rear. Overall compared to the other majin, she would be considered exotic. Where her counterpart looked like a martial artist, she has a look of a warrior. The same could be said about their eyes, the shorter one eyes are filled with passion and mischief, were as the taller one eyes gleams with calm, violent, arousal and a predatorial intent.

Even though they are married, they couldn't help but blush at the sight before. Quickly realizing the situation, they both got a grip on themselves.

Kakarot do you see what I'm seeing? yeah, I see it as clearly as you see it vegeta.

Who would've thought that there are others like majin buu, let alone females. Well we can't let our guard just because their women, said vegeta. Agreed, judging by their strength they're stronger then buu when he absorbed gohan, stated goku as he got in his battle stance.

The taller one smirked, first of all who said we couldn't hear you? shorty, she finished with a smirk earning a death glare from vegeta. What was that women? why don't you say it to my face?

I think you heard me. Hey violet I have a bone to pick with this one, would you mind if I deal with shorty while you deal with spikey over there.

Sigh fine, but seriously we've been here for only two minutes and you're already causing trouble. We don't know where we are or for what purpose we're here. The other majin just shrugged her shoulders, beats me. How could you be so casual about this? Are you even listening mellisa? Hello?

Before voilet could continue, she was hit with a right hook before being slammed in the ground. It happened so fast that goku and vegeta barely seen it happen. After being pummeled, she was then picked up to by mellisa to eye level. What she saw made her scared. The sight of yellow blood thirsty predatory eyes staring back at her as if trying to burn two holes in her head.

What were you saying? If I recall correctly we were sent here at the orders of our master, she finished narrowing her eyes. Are you trying to disobey his orders? N no I was just saying she shuddered in fear of what may happen if she says the wrong thing. Cut the the crap we both know better now don't we. Besides, we were sent here to fight off strong warriors so our master could succeed in getting revenge and this our only chance at making a living my dear sister. You better not mess this one up, because I will not be thrown away like some worthless slave, do I make myself clear little sister? Yes, elder sister, she said on the verge of tears. Good, now dry up those tears would you, she said dropping violet down to the ground. Oh, and one more thing, if you disturb me from my prey again, I will be forced to kill you. see ya, she said walking to vegeta.

Vegeta set there and watched the whole ordeal the two now identified as sisters interact. Now that he got a good look at them both, they do look similar. The only difference is their colors. Looking at the smaller majin which is assumed to be the youngest, he couldn't help but pity the younger one. But now is not the time to be pitying any one. Its them are the fate of the universe.

Sorry for the interruption. My weakling of a sister has a knack for interrupting at the last minute. Now why don't we skip this charade and get to the good part. I've waited long enough, come let us battle! she finished with a crazy bloodlust smile.

Hmp if you think you could just walk over me like rug, well I got news for you; his aura dance around him dangerously as the lightning arcs intensified, you're in for a rude awakening.

The gleam in her eyes glowed dangerously with bloodlust and arousal, then come and prove it!

My pleasure vegeta finished as they charged at each other.

With goku

Goku watched the young majin get up shakenly while drying her tears. He felt sorry for her, chichi would love have an extra hand around the house. (Wait a minute, where did that thought come from.) While he didn't mind fighting, he didn't want to kill unless there were no other way. Getting in a fighting stance, he notices the majin doing the same. But before they go at it he had speak his mind first.

Look I know this isn't the time to talking so I'm going get to the point, he finished; violet narrowed her eyes while folding her arms, make it quick.

Ok, look I don't want to fight you, but due to our circumstances, I have no choice but to fight you in order protect my family and those who I care about. If it were any other circumstances, we would be sparring partners and friends. That's all I have to say he finished, while letting his aura flare as electricity swarmed around his body.

Violet eyes soften for a moment after what she heard. I feel the same way, I wish we could've been friends, but I can't afford to be thrown or abandoned like everyone else did to me and my sister. Why not run away? Violet snapped at goku, master picked us up and promised us that if we do well than he would reward us how ever he please and in return we have shelter and all our needs, she finished as goku narrowed his eyes further as his power increased further than before.

Is that so? Did he event tell you how he would reward you and your sister? No he didn't say. So you would rather be a slave than a free person of your own free will? She looked at goku and said it doesn't matter as long as we are of any use to our master then we have a future, she said the last part to herself, unaware that goku heard her every word seeing the conflict on the majin face.

He scowled looking the majin the in the eyes. How pathetic, I expected better from you. Let's go! He finished, letting his aura burst. violet look on in shock at his tone and sheer power radiance. But then quickly snapped back to reality, gathering up her courage she charged as well, beginning the second battle.

With raekoar

What a pity he thought to himself. Looking towards buu, you should've left them out of this. And why should I've have done that? He asked mockingly. Don't play stupid! You know exactly what I mean!

Buu just looked with a raised eyebrow. So what if I did? I just couldn't help but think that if I didn't bring them, I would have to fight all three of you and that wouldn't be fair would it? Now that's out the way, let's make things spicy. Let us see which is the strongest, wouldn't you agree? he finished while emitting a foul purple aura around his body. So be it, rae finished letting his now orange aura emit clashing with the foul purple aura for dominance. Buu smirked, oh and I'm no longer the buu you once knew that was once defeated by mere mistakes. Call me "Hanya Buu", finished.

Enough! Come and get some! Rae said. Buu smirked, "With pleasure, he said as he and rae charged each other breaking the sound barrier. As they met, rae side step buu, making him miss his target. Quickly, upped his speed, rae sent a reversed kick to buu's head. However, buu dodged then used his antanae to catch rae's leg before slinging him to the ground, which rae caught himself before the damage could be done. Using the momentum, he then charged buu again this time with more speed as orange electricity came to life with his fist cocked back aiming for his jaw. Hanya/buu seeing this charged as well preparing his fist in the same fashion as black electricity swarmed his arm.

Orange charged corrupted purple. Then there was a shockwave that could be felt miles around the planet, As the real battle begins.

(Scene break)

With goku

He dodged a kick from his head and went in for a face palm, which in term was blocked by the majin. "Whew" that was close. "I need to end this soon or I'm going to find myself in a lot of trouble" was his thought before parrying a jab towards his ribs.

"wow she's strong!", blocking a kick, he left an after image and used the instant transmission to disappear behind her. Confused at first, she wondered where he went until she sensed him behind her. In a split second she ducked under swift kick, which knocked her off balance from the force. Goku pressed his advantage on the majin, as he begins to send all sorts of punches and kicks, and was able to get only two hits in while the rest being countered or blocked. Those three hits did more to her then she thought, gritting her teeth, she pushed herself beyond the pain and quickly righted herself and fought back at goku with equally intensity.

They delivered flurries of punches to each other before separating. They both stared at each other for a moment. "she has excellent form, nice power control with speed, but she lacks experience and endurance" he thought. Noticing the majin breathing heavily and seeing her arms twitch with… purple bruises? Hmm? I thought that majins buu's can regenerate quickly, but it would seem that this one can't, why is that? Somethings not right. Why does this majin seems to be more like a child? The innocence, the purity. Then he came to a realization. She's a child! No that can't be right, she has a body of a 20-year-old. So could it be? I'll just have to ask when I get a chance, he thought.

"You know I got to say, whoever trained you didn't do it properly.

"Excuse me?" What do you mean properly? I was trained to more powerful than anyone else besides my sister and to top it off I have more power than my sister and squad alone. Now tell me how that's not the proper way than?

Goku shook his head, "definitely not properly from the use of her tone and body language", oh boy, my work is cut out then. Well I'm going to keep it simple alright. She just folded her arms pouting, really? Goku ignored the now impatient majin and spoke on the issue anyway like a father.

One: you have nice power control and excellent form; however, you lack the endurance to maintain your abilities to the fullest.

Two: you have no experience, "without control of your power, the battle can never be won", remember that.

Third: you lack discipline, "a true martial artist mind, body and soul must always be balanced out, if you're not balanced out, that could lead to death.

Four: you lack endurance and Judging by the way your arms look, I'd say you've never been trained to endure past your limits.

Even as we speak your power is dwindling steadily from your body sustaining damage from just hit just three hits. So you tell me, Am I wrong? If so, then come and try me at any time. Your body is burning through more energy then you could produce. "oh" and one more thing, how old are you really?

Violet payed no heed to the question as he mental state was in turmoil. she looked like she was ready to cry, but she had to recompose herself, she holds it in. Felling her world been crushed at the truth of her opponent words. Now that thought about it, she realizes a crucial fact, she'd been lied to from the start. Everything she thought was right has been nothing more than a fake dream. The beatings, the harsh treatment, the hateful glares, the tortures, it all makes sense now. Her power begins to increase, as her bruise begin to heal. "No more" she begins. gathering lots of energy. She begins to glow violet red as her hair became untangled and stood up on all ten directions.

Goku senses it and begins to prepare himself.

As she looks up, goku notices instead of seeing cerulean, he see's gold eyes, which held much killer intent. Good thing chichi can't do that, He shiverd at the thought of chichi with that ability.

"no more will I fight for those liers, as of today I cut all ties to that monster!" "I come to fight you as myself and nobody else!" she finished while crushing the symbolic collar. I challenge you mister, as an untrained worrior against a master. Teach me, she declared. As she glowed brighter.

Goku smirked, that's the spirit, alright! come on, show me what you got.

She responded back by sending two copies of herself towards goku. Goku seeing this, he prepares to fight to his fullest. I guess I'll have to go full power if not, at least 80% then, I wonder what are you up to violet thought.

He dodged a kick and caught the clones foot tossing it to the incoming clone on his left coming in for a hey maker. The last one he flipped over her razer arm and nailed her in the back with his elbow making a loud snap, if she were human, she'd be a bloody mess. Seeing the clone begin to melt, he quickly tossed it towards the other clones causing them to tangle up. To his surprise they turned into liquid and returned to their master. Goku followed them towards their master and we he saw was impressive. Violet was sitting there smirking with ten medium purple energy orbs at the end of each hair/antennae before condensing as violet begin to motion her hands in a way goku was all too familiar with, the kameheme.

How did she charge her energy up that fast, let alone without me detecting her? And how did she learn the kameheme? Hehe, it seems I made the right choice after all, he finished letting his aura come to life with its electric arcs swarm around him. Not with my technique, we'll see who's more superior, getting in his stance prepared to go all out with his arms in a similar motion, come on!

Violet alright they're fully charged, here it come old man! Earning her a little chuckle. She begins to start the signature words as the purple energy orbs begin to rotate before merging into one energy mass in the majins' hand. As they charged up the max, they let it loose. Both energy beams collide with each other causing a large earth quake, which made the core go unbalanced. The colliding beams stayed at a standstill for only 30sec. before the purple beam begin to rush through swallowing the other beam as it begins to make its way towards goku.

Goku doing the usual, knew from the start that each purple orbs are strong enough to destroy a planet 3 times over. Using his battle smarts, he let off the energy surge and used the instant transmission to get behind her at the lastsplit second.

Violet was so engrossed with her attack, thinking she defeated goku, she never even notices her guard was dropped which was goku plan all along. Goku got behind her and gave her a good old fashioned right hook, which seem to have sapped all of her strength. All she could think of is "how?"

Quite simple really, you see when we did that energy struggle, I knew at that moment I couldn't win, so I dropped my energy releasing it and waited to right moment to get behind you. If I hadn't known any better, you're a prodigy! With the right teacher you'll be set on the right path, he finished as he looked around at the damage caused by the purple beam. Nearly half of the planet was ripped apart, like literally torn apart, like a nife cutting through butter. "Whoa" was goku thought. As for the beam it dispersed as soon as goku fist made contact with the majin face.

While observing the damage around him, violet begin to struggle getting to her feet which shocked goku. What! You were nearly drained, he said noticing violets damage tolled uniform which revealed too much.

She had tears in her eyes as she gazed at goku angrily, "I'm not a failure!" she screamed while charging goku. Goku was to surprise as he notices the majin power and speed increased and to add the fact she's just like gohan.

She punched goku in the chest making him cough up blood which didn't stop there, she elbowed him in the jaw, jabbed in the ribs then she kicked which was dodged. "Whew" I'm going to feel sorry for anyone who pisses her off in the future, he said to himself.

Having enough being on the defensive, he decided to be offensive. He also noted, he won't be able to conserve his energy while at the same time maintaining his ss3 form. Charging scarlet, he begins his barrage of assault punches, forcing the young majin on the defense, with each hit he begin to get faster and hit harder. Every time the majin got hit, the more she begins to lose her strength from the pain, so she tried to repeat her multi clone technique, but goku wasn't having none of that, he wasn't about to let up.

He kept going, with each punch she countered or block which was getting slower in weaker due to the amount of power behind his hits. Goku knew somehow the majin is an innocent child and confused. At the moment it didn't matter because right now she's the opponent and he was going to find an opening sooner or later.

After a minute and a half, he notices the majin begin to move slightly sloppy and slower. not by much, but briefly, her muscle tenses with each movement slowly and she was getting slower at countering his attacks. So, he put more power behind each hit, hoping to get an opening, then he found one. Just as she tried a right hook abet bit slow, goku leaned to the side letting the first pass harmlessly by his face. He tucked his right fist to his right side while gathering his energy in his other hand, "I hope this works" he thought to himself.

"Damn it!", 'how could I miss?" Seeing what was about to happen, she knew this fight was over the moment she begins to slow down. "What a failure I am" she whispered unknowingly knowing goku heard her, while his fist fist glowed blue. I'm sorry was all she heard as goku hit her with his shock flash technique. She was stopped in midair as the force from the hit sent shockwaves through her back destroying the mountains in the distance. "Sorry" was all she heard as she was caught by goku who looked at her with his goofy smile when darkness claimed her.

Goku knew the moment he made contact with the majin, she was going to be out for a while. With him nearly out of energy, he decided to rest up for a while and wait for vegeta in case he comes by asking for help. He laid the young majin on the ground and sat beside her in comfort position. Looking at the majin he couldn't help but wonder if he should adopt her and raise her with the rest of his family. Another thought is how would chichi react to him bringing an extra mouth to feed? Would she except? Or would she deny? She also has potential as well as a pure heart. He took a moment before made up his mind with resolve, I'm going to adopt you as my own and teach you the right way, with my guidance you'll be a happy child along with gotten. Besides, I always wanted a daughter, I'm sure chichi is going to spoil you and teach you how to cook, he finished. Preparing to take a power nap to gain some of his stamina back, he was unaware that the majin heard everything as she let alone tear fall from her right eye she heard goku snoring. Thank you, she said in a whisper as she went back to sleep with a smile.

With vegeta

Vegeta ducked as the majin delivered a haymaker from behind. He then parried each attack that came his way before he spotted an opening and exploit it with a high kick followed by a ki enforced punch which sent her sailing through the mountains.

Tsk, it would seem that whoever trained that brat didn't do a good job at all, thought vegeta. Pathetic, he muttered.

Just as he was heading towards the young majin, he was met with a pink beamlike blade which so happens to miss him by a hair.

He stopped and looked towards the direction which it came from and to his not so surprise expression, it was the same majin he hit a few moments ago. However, he noticed the damaged state of his opponent, he didn't think a simple hit would do such damage. Another thing he notice is the crazy look on the majin face, she looks as if she lost it.

Seriously?! Why do I have deal with all the boring fighters? If I knew it would turn out like this, I would've let kakorot deal with this nonsense! He thought angrily to himself.

Well what are waiting for! get moving! And to think you call yourself the strongest your very pathetic. The majin frown begin to deepen as her fist begin to tremble, which was not lost to vegeta.

Sensing the youth anger rise, he decided to use it against her. And not to mention that your sister seems to have more power and strength. If hadn't known any better, I'd say she has true pride. A true warrior worthy of the title.

You, you are nothing but a weakling coward who hides behind her own foolishness without event walking properly. You use your power as a reason to oppress others while trying to attain attention. Well I have to tell you, that's not how it's going to happen. Doing so is the same as a little child that lives insecurely. That did it! Finally, He thought. It took long enough.

The majin whole body trembled as her hair covered her face while shedding tears. She looked up to vegeta with her glowing yellow eyes and let out a manically laugh which sent a shiver down vegeta's spine. As she laughed vegeta begin to feel a strange dread as he fought it off and tried to move, but to his surprise, he couldn't. what the hell?! He shouted as the majin continued to laugh a little less now that she knows that vegeta is caught in her trap. She then let a creepy sadistic smile come to her face as she clasped her hands together and pulled out a pink scythe made of ki from her hands and pointed it towards vegeta.

You were saying? Who's the dummy now huh? you fell right into my trap, I call it spider bait. Now die you imbecile trash, she finished as she begin gathering energy while charging vegeta.

Vegeta frozen could do nothing as he watched his opponent inched closer by each second.

What the hell! This is invigorant! He thought. As his opponent got closer, vegeta begin to think about his life and all his moments with bulma the women who never gave up on him and how he loves her along with his son trunks and the rest of his family.

Thinking on all that he is from his past, present and future, he accepted the fact that kakorot is no longer an obstacle at the moment. Whats more important is the protection of his family above all. He said he would return to bulma and return he will. He will not leave his son to grow up without him like his future self would've done and that's finale.

In the last second vegeta eyes focused as he broke his shell and awakened his latent potential. His eyes turned purple while the sides of his long ss3 hair changed red as a surge of strength spread through his veins snapping the invisible webs attached to him.

The majin stopped and watched in horror as vegeta broke free of his binds which defy time its self. When she looked in vegetas' eyes she was more horrified with what she saw in vegatas' eyes. It was the look of pure dominance like that of a predator. She was so horrified that she let her scythe disappear.

Once Vegeta broke free, he looked at his hands in shock. So this the power I've always dreamed of? Out of all my life I could never gain it until now. He clutched his fist as he thought about his family, friends (if you could call it that) and his rival, the idiot. Now I understand you kakorot, you may be a dense fool, but your pride and morals of a man is not misplaced at all, he thought as the red electric arcs danced around him wildly while his aura brightened along with his power before vanishing into thin air.

The female majin stood shocked as she begins to feel more dread after her opponent vanished. Before she could think about anything else, she suddenly felt pain for a split second before vomiting.

She looked up but found no one, she looked to where the pain come from, she found a fist imprint before being hit three more times. Before she could catch herself, a second later she was kicked in the gut followed by a simple blast with enough power to wipe out mountains but oddly enough didn't make contact.

W-what the? she thought until she was caught up an onslaught of fists. The moment vegeta landed a blow on the majin, it was then that he knew he had the majin were he wanted.

Each of his attacks left imprints on the majin's beautiful body, leaving the her in excruciating everlasting pain. Once the oncoming onslaught ceased, the majin fell to her knees while shedding a few tears. For once, she felt regret for not listening to her sister and now she's paying the price. Now that she thought about it she doesn't sense her sister any more, not that she's dead but as if she's unconscious. Now she feels even more guilt for not listening to her sister.

Vegeta who was watching the majin while observing his handy work noticed the youth expression.

So, she must've realized her mistake, he mused. And judging by her face, she figured that she's in a suicide mission. Oh great, it seems I'll just have to train her myself, he thought sarcastically. This is just like how I was as a child. Sigh, poor child.

Listen up brat, he said loudly getting her attention. I'm going to make this simple, either fight me or I kill you were you stand? So which would you prefer? Make it quick! He snapped.

The majin stared vegeta in the eyes with resolve as the fire in her broken state returned full force. She stood up and summoned her scythe once again while getting in her stance ready for a fight. Vegeta smirked. Good, now come and get me! the

The majin charged vegeta with a diagonal slash which vegeta caught with ease using his two fingers. Damn brat! I said fight me like you mean it! He roared while moving at speeds that will put goku to shame. He pulled the scythe under his elbow and his knee up to the girls' stomach followed by him slamming the her into the ground, which resulted in spiting blood.

You have good potential and a great deal of power, but what good is it to you if you don't have any type of resilient against pain? Well, answer the damn question!

The majin said nothing as she stood for a moment and whispered something. Vegeta smirked, what was that? Say it were I can hear you. Speak up! I SAID TRAIN ME YOU OLD FOOL! She finished while huff and puffed.

Vegeta smirked, which annoyed her and spoke I don't like your attitude, why don't you make me, brat. That does it! The majin thought. Without compliance she charged vegeta yet again with the same move, but was rewarded with a backhand, which made her weaker. She picked herself up snakingly and charged again. Vegeta attempted the same thing, but to his surprise, the youth dodged him.

So you can think, he said as the maijin said nothing. He repeated the process time after time, but gained the same results. The only guess vegeta had was the youth is somehow improving.

Suddenly the majin scythe glowed purple and brought it down twice as fast as vegeta, while forcing the king steer clear of it at any cost. However, though he missed the blade by a hair string, he suddenly felt pain in his chest and noticed a semi deep scratch on his torso with blood dripping from it.

Vegeta was furious and powered up more so as he narrowed his eyes. You'll regret that. Prepare yourself! He roared as he vanished and reappeared in front of majin.

The youth was in so much shock that she didn't even notice a fist in her gut until she was flung back from the force through a near hill. Vegeta appeared behind her and kicked her toward north and flew behind her and grabbed her legs and break them. The screamed in pain and retaliated with her scythe whith all her might, but vegeta was not having none of it. With quick precision and correct timing, he caught the weapon and broke it with his bare hands. The majin looked on in horror and felt for the first time in her life fear. She had no choice but to submit to him. She was about to give up until vegeta beat her to it. Never give up brat! He shouted. Feel my wrath, so sayith the king of saiyans! He snapped both arms of the majin followed by a kick to the ribs and finally a haymaker towards the back successfully putting the brat out for the count.

Sensing the majin energy level dropped, he knew the girl was unconscious and wouldn't be a problem for him in the future, but he asked himself why did he spare her again? He'll know when cross that bridge.

Sighing, he finally relaxed and let his form wavered and dropped to his base form leaving him very weak and exhausted. He was barely conscious as he leaned on a rock and proceeded to take a nap. That was until he heard goku annoying mouth.

Wow vegeta! You're stronger then me now! Shouted goku excitingly. Vegeta would've commented on it but was too tired to do so and was losing conscious, until goku placed a sensu bean in his mouth which patched him back to 100percent. He then notices kabito, dende and ero elder.

Why are they here? He half demanded. Oh they're here to help and there is something you'll want to hear from elder.

And it can wait until you both defeat the new hanya buu, because if you don't, the entire universe will fall before being consumed. To make matters worse, buu is 10x stronger then janemba at his transformed state and in addition, whoever altered buu's form, they used strong magic, making him stronger. however, there is a flaw in this situation, despite all that power majin buu's body may not be able to handle all that raw power. If he keeps fighting and absorbing all the negative energy and positive energy, he will explode while taking any and everything with him. Who knows, maybe the entire universe, Elder finished.

Whoa! That's a lot to take in, stated goku. Vegetea looked annoyed at what the elder said.

So let me get this straight, the more he fights the stronger he become, due to the magic enhance, correct. Elder nodded

Second if we fail, buu will consume the entire universe of its positive and negative, which could leave everything void, right. He received another nod.

Third if we don't defeat him in the given time he will explode causing the universe as a whole collapsing on itself. The elder confirmed his suspicion with a nod.

Dammit! What a hassle, as much as I hate to do this I have no choice. Kakorot, we need to do fusion. The same we did against janemba. Ok, so you've made your decision then? Do we have a choice; I'd rather be with bulma mind you. Heh, heh good point. Now when this is over, you will explain why me and kakorot both have our tails back, do we have an understanding? The elder nodded, very well.

You three, vegeta said gaining their attention; get far away as possible and by far, I mean of this planet! Once you're out far enough, be on standby.

Not need to told twice they teleported faraway as possible leaving vegeta and goku alone.

Come on let's get this over with already. Heh, heh sure thing vegeta, he finished as he gave vegeta some space. Alright, here goes kakarot! He roared commencing the fusion. FUSION HA! They yelled as their fingers connected creating a blinding flash of light. The ultimate z fighter has appeared.

With rae and buu

The battle between raekoar and buu is so intense, that the shockwaves of their clash and power could be felt for miles.

No matter how much the other tries to overtake the other, both of them keep coming to a stalemate. However, there is a time frame though. If neither of them can overtake the other in time, then the combined wrath of them will destroy everything.

Rae wiped off a bit of blood and smirked mirrored by buu doing the same. Not bad, not bad at all, hanya. You're the first person to actually keep up with me, stated rae. If I didn't know any better I'd say you've been absorbing energy, considering that you weren't this strong in our earlier match.

Hannya buu smirked, of course, you couldn't be closer to the truth. Yes, I'm absorbing energy, but not in the way that you think. You see I'm not just taking any energy but…(rae cut him off).

Negative and positive energy right? Buu sneered at rae. I was getting there you fool! And since you stole my role I'm going to use my fool power after this!

Before could register, buu appeared in front of him with an elbow in the jaw, sending rae in the opposite direction followed by an ax-kick which he blocked with his current power as the impact vibrated his bones. Rae gritted his teeth, damn it! He raised his power by this much? Then a simple thought came to mind.

Of course, why didn't I pay attention to this beforehand? He's a majin who feeds off energy making them stronger, which could only be stopped from the start or with an attack that could knock him out for the count. Better yet, defeat him once and for all.

While rae whas thinking he was interrupted by buus' fist under his chin, which made a loud clap sending him rocketing towards the atmosphere followed by buu charging a blast in his hand. Once fully charged rae knew from the look of it, that if it hit him or in better word touch him, he and everyone on this planet will die from the explosion. Crap baskets! He quickly righted himself and powered up while the electric arcs whith energy formed a force field around him when out of nowhere, he heard buu scream; THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SOMEONE TAKE MY SPOTLIGHT! VANISHING BASEBALL! He finished as the dark corrupted darted before teleporting in front of rae.

What the …? He didn't get to finish as buu attack connected with his shield and exploded in a flash of purple before changing to an inferno red wiping out anything in a 1000-mile radiance.

Once the explosion died down, rae could be spotted kneeling while trying to catch his breath as his shield barely held up.

Buu appeared five feet away from him with a smirk. So, this the power I've gained through fighting you huh? Rae said nothing as he was still trying to catch his breathe. I got to say, If it hadn't been for you the I wouldn't have become this strong in such a short time, thank you.

Heh, heh, a choice I now regret, rae responded while standing up abit off balance. Buu took his time to observe his handy work. Raes' orange outer shirt was destroyed with the exception of his black undershirt with holes here and there. His pants were just about shredded enough to show one of his knees. He also has a huge scar on his left cheek while blood leaks from his left side of his lip and above his eyebrows. Overall he's a total wreck. That last attack did a number on him.

Buu smirked, without further due, I think it's time to destroy you. He raised his hand for a moment before an idea came to mind. Maybe I should absorb you. Rae gave him a look that says really? No, that will be last, however how about I visit upon you the eternity of pain. Yeah, that's it! Embrace yourself for the bone-crushing anguish you are about to receive!

o-k, that was a little weird, rae said abit snarky. Well do you have anything better?

Umm lets see, nope. Well prepare to… my eyes! There was a blinding flash in the east before disappeared. Two seconds later buu is hit with 25 hit under 5 seconds!

Who? What? Was the thought of hanya buu. Rae on the other couldn't be happier who it was, he already knew who could accomplish such feat. It's about time Gogeta.

Hmph, are you alright? You took a direct hit from that attack. Good thing you've put up a shield or you would've been a goner. If you're not up for this, I'll take it from hear.

Heh, as if I'd let you hog all the fun, besides this is nowhere near my full power, at least in this form.

Gogeta frowned, you know you could've ended the fight from the start, which would've saved us the hassle in this state. But then again if I were in your shoes I would've pretty much done the same thing.

Yeah, gues it's a saiyan thing. How about when this is over, lets have a match. Gogeta raised his eyebrow, hmm, you're going to have 30 min. till the fusion wear off before facing us.

no, I'm not waiting, fused or not I'll be more than enough to take you on. Even in your full power state, rae finished while gaing the fused warrior's attention. Is that so? Yep! Fine, will do it your way since we'll have enough spare time to burn. Arighty then.

Buu was having a hard time gathering his baring's as he puffed steam and gritted his in anger while having trouble standing on his feet. How dare you…!? He stopped in mid-sentence at the spectacle before him.

What stands before him looks to be an adult version of gotenks but somehow he knew it couldn't be those brats could it? No of course not, they couldn't get this powerful in a short amount of time. Wait a minute! That energy source is similar to….no, it can't be! Those two couldn't have done the same as those brats.

As if reading his mind, the fused warrior gave him the so arrogant smirk, which gave his answer. He begins to panic, No, no, no, nooo! Why didn't the other majins defeated them? Curse them! Now I have to find a way to weaken them and destroy them both! However, before he could finish processing his thoughts, the fused warrior decided to introduce himself.

Hmph, there's no use panicking now majin, I'm neither goku nor vegeta, I am gogeta! it's over! I've come to destroy you!

Hannya buu stood petrified as if his fate couldn't get any worse, rae powered up again but this time it's abit different, scratch that its totally different than before. More humongous then he could imagine, but it didn't stop there as his power begin to rise unsettling high.

Rae smirked from the look of buus' face and gaining gogeta attention its time show them what he types of potential he possesses. You think that was my full power before? Well you have no idea, now here! The level beyond the second absolute transformation! The third and prime transformation! He shouted with a battle cry.

Golden and orange arcs of electricity swarmed around rae intensely as the winds picked up in un imagined speed. The sky grew dark, the planet shook violently as the land mass warped and shift. Time and space begin to warp like waves in water. Raekaor power could be felt throughout the entire north, east, west and part of the southern parts of the universe.

As he continued to transform, his hair grew towards his back, his eyes took on an eerie marigold orange as his muscle mass increased before contracting a little while his skin took on a silkier look as if oil touch him. While transforming there were orange lines glowing on and off as he continued. With a final grunt he transformed completely with a blindly flash which signaled his transformation.

For a moment there was silence, no one dared moved. The sky that was once darken now returned to its usual, the land mass stopped shifting, the wind died down as well. Everything looks to stabilizing at moment, however gogeta knew there's always a calm before the storm and just like that, several lightning arcs struck out in every direction almost striking gogeta whom however sidestepped with ease. Hannya on the other hand was nearly vaporized his entire arm and shoulder. Impossible! He shouted in rage while gogeta looked at him pathetically, hmp! Fool, he muttered.

With a quick gust of wind, the smoke and debris around rae dispersed and revealed his form shocking everyone witnessing his appearance.

There stood rae in all his might, his hair instead of yellow is now a fluorescent orange wich extends to his back. Unlike most saiyans who reach the level3 transformation lose their eyebrows, rae retains his eyebrows. His skin is a shade darker and looks like someone took oil and rubbed him with care. However, the most noticeable feature about him is the orange tattoo like lines that appeared on his body that matches his eyes. To add to his looks, the orange electric arcs around his body dance without pause, which shows the amount of control he possesses over it. Another factor is the amount of power that flows off him. Its enormous! Even by gogeta standard's which is a lot. Speaking of gogeta, he checked his ally/ future opponent out and to his surprise it would seems with each second the boy is gaining control over his huge nearly infinite power if he were to go by the ground around his comrade feet that seems to shift and warp slowly by the second. When he looked rae in the eyes, he knew the majin was done for, after all the boy has the look a hard veteran ready for kill.

So, this it huh? Earlier you said something about absolute forms, is this it? Rae chuckled a little before he spoke in a tone that would've made any women shiver and aroused at his somewhat deep voice. Yes, it is, he finished and with a snap of his fingers, the two pink globs approaching gogeta from behind were ashes with in a split second to nothing.

You know I could've stop them. True, true, but it's best not to take any chances, besides, you and I have a match to settle.

Gogeta smirked, very well then. I'll let you get rid of hannya, but you have 4min. to do so since you're my student elsewhere. Any questions? No, then get to it, gogeta commanded.

Sho thang, boss, rae replied. Try not to get carried away, gogeta lectured.

Rae said nothing as suddenly appeared behind hannya buu with his arms crossed. And like the wind blows, so does hannya which was sent across the planet. Gogeta knew rae didn't just appeared behind buu, he saw what happened. He only saw three waves before rae completely got behind buu. To be honest he barely seen him moved. And other words he was impressed with his pupil and judging by his speed and execution, the majin will be destroyed less than the time he gave his saiyan comrade.

Buu looked on in shock as the pain began to register, he looked down and noticed more than 25 fist marks imbedded in his body. He shook with rage as he quickly healed himself all the while looking for his enemy, but couldn't seem to find him, so he decided to pull the same trick as he did to vegito. He smirked, heh, we'll see if you survive this, he thought.

What's a matter? To chicken to face me you coward? He shouted, but still found his enemy nowhere to be seen ot even a reply.

Hannya begin to panic while sweating abit because not only could he not sense him, no that's an understatement, he couldn't sense him at all! He could feel gogeta, but why not rae. This is getting infuriating! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT, I'LL DESTROY MYSELF WHILE TAKING THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE WITH ME! He shouted as he glowed red and shot a tear in the fabrics of reality, which resulted in creating a path way to another reality. Looking at himself at the power he has, he looked around thinking he intimidated his opponent. He thought he was going get his opponent but, what he received wasn't what he expected.

His arm was cut off and discentegrated before it even touches the ground. What's worse is he didn't even sense his opponent around. How?! Was his thoughts before another blow was done as he lost an arm and leg in the same fashion as the first limb. He looked on in fear as to where the onslaught is coming from. Until a figure appeared in front of him and out of nowhere an invisible force knocked the wind out of him as he sailed through the wind once again.

How pathetic of you to make a threat lie that and expect me to let it slide? Not a chance! Rae said out loud. Your done for! In a flash of orange lightning rae powered up once again which made his surroundings repeat what happened earlier. He dashed towards hannya making gogeta widened his eyes at the speed being displayed.

Before buu could do anything, he was suddenly hit like a ragdoll five hundred times before earning a kicin the air. Rae looked towards his enemy final moment. Good by hannya, it was nice fighting with you, rae finished as he stretched his arms before cupping his hands. X100 FINAL GALIC KAMEHMEHA! Rae shouted as an enormous purple and blue beam with yellow electric arcs burst from his hands faster than anything goku nor vegeta has ever seen before.

Hannya in desperate tried to tap into his power and do like he did against vegito, but found he couldn't tap into his new found power at all. He then noticed he felt the same sensation as he did in previous fight. His eyes widen greatly, it couldn't be! His energy source was once again, permanently.

CURSE YOU DIRTY S…! he was cut off as the blast vaporized the being known as hannya buu from his basic build up all the way to his micro-atoms. There's no way buu will ever come back this time, he's been wiped out of existence.

Gogeta whistled and impressed with his students' progress with pride. There's no doubt about it now, he's definitely my student. This is going to be one hell of a sparring match, he thought to himself as he flew over to rae and noticed the sweat and tired expression on the young warriors face. Another thing was the orange lines on raes' body to disappeared. It would seem that attack you did took its tole on you, added with that transformation of yours of course. Are you ok? Gogeta asked rae.

Yeah, ill be fine and if you don't mine, can we still fight after I catch my breath? Sure, gogeta replied non -achantly. Be warned, I want go easy on you now that I know what you're capable off.

5minutes later

Are you ready? Damn right!

Gogeta sighed. In one quick motion he shouted out unleashing all his power throughout the universe, shaking the very cosmos to its core. Then there was a flash of light which could be seen from the other side of the solar system. Once the flash stopped, rae open his eyes and notice gogetas' new form.

Gogeta has now ascended to the level 3 transformation, however there's a slight difference compared to a normal ss3. One of those is his hair sideburns are white and extends to his shoulders. The second change is his eye colors, instead of blue green it is now purple. The last difference we have is he retained his eyebrows. Overall, gogeta is ready.

So, what do you think? Gogeta asked. Hmmm, not bad, not bad at all. However, in an instant rae once again ascended to his absolute ss3 form. Why don't we find out, he said challenging, while getting in his stance (which is similar to gogeta ss4 tk2). Humph, let's do this old man. Gogeta , smirked while his brow twitched a bit. I'm not old brat, mind you I'm only 29.

Neither moved as they stared at each other until rae charged gogeta with a kick. Gogeta almost lost his balance, he had to admit, the boy was stronger and far more talented then he shows. In quick motion gogeta caught rae by surprise with a quick kick in return he blocked it, but felt the power behind it which was what gogeta intended followed by a uppercut to rae who then dodged it and answered back with a right hook.

Gogeta saw it and smirked, realizing raes' mistake. He dived in quickly with a shattering kick to the jaw, which sent rae towards the ground creating a medium crater.

Rae got up and rubbed his jaw making sure it isn't broken. Damn! What a wallup, you sure know how to pack a punch. Still I hadn't shown you what I'm made of just yet, rae replied standing from his crater.

Well then what are you waiting for? Show me! Oh, don't worry, in a moment I will, rae said as he wipes blood from his lips.

For a moment both warriors stood facing each other, while neither moved in inch. The sky turned dark, lightning begun to strike at random locations as both warriors power increased.

Rae left hand twitched at the same time gogeta phased out followed by rae as they both met at the center of the battle field. In a flash of light both warriors clashed once again. Blow for blow, both warriors parried kicked or blocked each other's attacks. For a moment, it would seem that both warriors are in a stalemate, however that was until gogeta slipped under raes arms with an elbow followed by a upwards kick.

Rae found himself frozen in mid-air. Wow, I forgot how deadly fusion can become, but if I remember correctly, fusion has a time limit. So that means this fight is mines if I'm careful. Suddenly gogeta appeared in front of him followed by a left kick which rae blocked, but was caught off guard as another kick came faster than the other knocking him back.

You're wide open! Rae looked to only be met with gogeta's haymaker. Damn! Was his thoughts as he rocketed towards the ground. Before he could impact the ground, rae used his energy to force himself to stop. Looking up he sees his opponent touch the ground. Gogeta proceeded to rae at astonishing speed hitting him multiple times. Each time he would get hit, rae began to notice gogeta's fighting pattern. If anything it's like…mines. Rae mentally palmed himself, why hadn't I payed attention to this before? He was cut off from a quick hit from gogeta.

Wow! I've never fought any one at this level before. He's perfectly balanced with speed and strength, rae thought an awe of the spectacle. And to actually feel and witnessing first hand why he's known as the ultimate z-fighter, it's just amazing.

5minutes later

Wow, you're realy amazing. I can see why everyone consider you the ultimate fusion, rae finished.

Gogeta smirked, is that it? Seriously, it's to late to grovel at my skills, but I'll command you on your efforts though, even if its futile.

If only you knew, rae said with smirk.

Oh, and what's that? You'll see.

Now is my chance! Rae's orange tattoos glowed a bit as he sped towards gogeta and clashed again. Gogeta was surprised at the speed and vigor his comrade begins to unveil. Not only did he increased his speed and fighting prowess, but his power as well. He's improving at a rapid pace. There's no doubt that this boy is actually matching me blow for blow. He grunted a little and widened his eyes, I'm feeling pain? Just how in th… he didn't get a chance to continue his thoughts as he met raes' own haymaker.

Gogeta righted himself quickly. J-Just what the hell is going on? He thought as rae put him on the defense from his barrage o attacks. Somethings not adding up, he wasn't this strong when he fought buu. It's like he's in a whole different level.

Gogeta at the last second decided to get serious, he delivered an elbow towards his opponent face and in return a punch towards his own jaw from rae.

What he's getting faster?! Rae than grabbed gogetas' face and flew towards the ground slamming him through the remaining untouched mountains, which soon followed by a hard left hook.

Gogeta grabbed his opponents head and brought it down to his knees successfully causing it to bleed bad. Rae responded with a hard left elbow towards gogetas' face and bust his lips and in return gogeta pulled a pulsing hit in raes' chest.

Rae took it up an extra notch as his eye's and tattoos began glow more dangerously then previously. He sped faster towards gogeta and kneed him in the gut, followed by by a quick palm strike which was caught while using the opportunity to strike rae with a left hook.

The fused warrior increased his speed as well, catching his opponent off guard with three extreme fast hits nearly incapacitating him. Just as it seems to be a one sided fight, rae once again start matching gogeta like previous before.

Getting fed up, rae grabbed gogeta by his vest and gave him a world shattering hit, followed by him grabbing his face and dragging it through the surface leaving a mile-wide trail before yanking him up and gave a Ki-charged left hook, which sent him towards the only mountain that haven't been disturbed.

Gogeta impacted the surface leaving a large crater. He groggily tried to get up but found difficulty. Well damn, he sure knows how to pack a wallup…. he's a lot stronger than I thought previously. Just where did all that power come from?! He wasn't even we started fighting, just what the hell is going on?!

Rae landed shakenly just a fair distance away from gogeta and if one was to look closely, they would see that the damage was taking its tole on him.

Well? Huff, huff…. Sorry….huff, I've gotten carried away, but, huff,huff.. you were too strong, so I didn't take any chance.

Well heh,heh I expect nothing less, however… he tried to stand up, but ended up falling back on bum. Ow.

Rae chuckles, so what say we do this the old fashion way? No more tricks, just our most powerful techniques to decide which is better. Don't get me wrong, but I'd understand if you want to back down considering your almost out of time, sensei.

Gogeta chuckled, this fight isn't over, I'v still got enough strength so don't be presumptuous. he powered up more. And let's not forget that you're in the same boat as me. That form youre trying to maintain isn't fully mastered now is it? Rae scratched the back of his embarrassed, yeah, that's pretty much true.

Gogeta gave a smirk of his own, but mentally cringed. He's right, I only have a few minutes left before the fusion wears off. On top of that, I'm actually losing power, if only I've mastered this form. I'll do it with my every being, he shouted.

Rae then powered up as well, alright! let's do this! He shouted as their powers begin to cause serious damage to the planet and reality its self.

Rae, smirked it's about time the old man shows his true power, this should be interesting. Here goes sensei! Right back at you boy!

X100 BIG-BANG KAMEHAMEHA!

X100 FINAL-KAMEHAMEHA!

Both beam clashed, creating a powerful explosion. The force of their attacks was so powerful, it could be felt all across the cosmos. Even the fabrics of reality began to fold at their will. The portal which hannya created stretched a bit as electric statics shot forth from it. The same could be said about the solar storm created by gogeta and rae.

Orange and blue clashed with yellow and blue. Neither were backing down; they are willing to see it through. both warriors are giving it their all.

Gogeta grunted; I didn't think the boy could push me this far, he thought. But then again, he's my student after all. His thought was cut off as his beam began to get pushed back. What the.?!

Rae was struggling as well while sweating due to maintaining is form with addition of facing off against gogetas' attack. Whew! Even with all the damage I inflicted on him, he's still able to withstand at this level. I hope he doesn't think I'll be out done in his current level; he still has much potential he has yet to tap into. I'll just have to force him to do so. Rae smirked and increased his powers more so furthering overpowering gogetas' beam like it was nothing. YOU'VE GOT TO DO BETTER THEN THAT OLD MAN!

Gogeta couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was getting pushed back! No! I can't give up, not now not ever! He mentally shouted with resolve while pushing the beam back towards rae. However, like before, his beam begins to weaken and get overtaken as he put his all into it. Each time he tried to push back, he found himself pushed back further. Dammit! If that blast hit me I'm done for, gogeta thought, while realizing the cold truth.

Throughout the entire fight from kid buu till now, his opponent rae never seems to be out of energy, if anything he seems to increase more by the second. For once in his entire life, the fused warrior knew if he couldn't pull through some kind of way then he will die, what about chichi, bulma and my sons, gohan, gotten, trunks. No I can't lose; after all these years I finally get a chance to make things right just for someone to take it from me? Hell no! he thought unknowingly increasing his powers.

Rae, smirked as his beam started to get pushed back. He already knows what might happen if he pushes just a little bit more. Oh yeah, it's time.

Bulma, chichi, everyone I'm coming back! Gogeta thought as his eyes went from purple to blue. His hair color begins to waver as his power increased dramatically pushing the beam back to rae.

Rae let a toothy grin come to his face. THIS IT! GO BEYOND YOUR LIMIT! SHOW ME WHAT LIES BEYOND A SUPERSAIYAN 3! Rae shouted.

On que, gogeta power increased to a whole diferent level. His hair became red, followed by his fur a darker red. His muscles are also bulkier. Gogeta has now ascended to a level beyond the third. He is now a supersaiyan 4.

Rae smirked, now this is the battle I've always wanted he thought as the beam made its way back to him. But, I'm not done yet either! He shouted as his hair spiked a little as his sideburn extended along with the orange tattoos on his body glowing while leaking much more power than before. Rae push his energy beam back, sending it back to his sensei.

Gogeta on the other hand, was surprised a little but remembered his resolve. No! I won't lose you hear me! He shouted as their beams began to condense before slowly pushed back to rae direction. This is it! Gogeta shouted with everything he had taking full advantage of the beam to surely overtaking raes'.

Rae, who watched what was going on knew what would happen if gogeta was pushed, but payed no head. He knew his body couldn't handle the strain of power at his current state and being the genius he was, one simple lesson his sensei taught him came to mind, survive. Survive and fight another day.

so at that moment he decided to take his loss head-on like a man should. At the last moment, just before the beam consumed him. His tattoos glowed and leaked out some of his energy forming a orange force field, shielding him from the damage. Well, sometimes a warrior has to lose sometimes an order to become better, he thought before everything turned white.

The beam explodes after it touched rae. The explosion took on a shape of a mushroom and could be seen from space. A good quarter of the planet was destroyed from their battle.

Gogeta could be seen panting, before splitting goku and vegeta apart impacting the ground.

They both panted while trying figure out what just happened. Better yet how did they ascended, they thought before realizing a crucial fact. Where's rae? They thought franticly. Why can't we feel his energy? Oh man, I hope we didn't kill him by mistake, goku stated which didn't make vegeta conscious any better. No he couldn't be, if anything he's my student, so there is possibility that move shouldn't have finished him off, he said shocking himself at how much faith he had in his student.

humph, you shouldn't write me off so quickly goku, you might end up dead if you don't do your job thoroughly.

Goku and vegeta jumped but fell on their bum. They both looked and felt relieved that their saiyan comrade lived, however they quickly noticed the orange shield surrounding rae for a moment before dispersing followed by rae himself.

Rae cringed as he fell on his back, he felt sore all over and to add to mix, his shield was only able to deflect so much hence were all those wounds came from. Good thing he place a set of senzu beans in his shoes or else he would've been in trouble.

Hey goku, you mind getting the senzu beans out my left ankle there should be enough for the three of us you know.

Goku lit up, sure! Hey when this is over would you tell us how you survived that attack at that magnitude? Sure thing! Rae replied. Normally I keep this to myself, but I'll make it an exception for you two, got it? Sure thing, goku replied. Vegeta humph, as long as you give an explanation then I'm fine.

Oh and one more thing, grab a pair of loose pants from one of my capsules and give it to vegeta would you. We wouldn't want bulma killing any one now would we vegeta? What do you mean by...? what the...?!

Goku look down to his on instinct and noticed the same thing. Wow! Mines bigger too!

Rae sighed, I'll explain it all as soon as goku get the items I requested.

Well? What are you waiting for? hurry up, I won't hear everything he knows, vegeta voiced in authority. Goku nodded and did as he was told.

30 minutes later after explaining and relaxing

Wow what a story, goku exclaimed. Who would've thought that I was part royalty. I know right. It's a lot to take in, especial after unlocking your traits during our battle.

Well at least we will be able rebuild our race then and if what you say is true, thaen I have no problem with it. Besides, if I had a daughter I'd gladly betroth her to you. But, alas I have none.

Wow, chichi always wanted a girl, so I guess I'll give it a try. Rae tsk at goku. Seriously? You've been gone for over 8years. I doubt chichi will let you off that easy. And believe me when I tell you, it's never a good idea to run from horny women when they haven't had it in a long time.

And you'd know? Vegeta asked. Of course I would, it's part of the reason I'm still a virgin. For now at least, vegeta replied.

Goku chuckled at raes misfortune, look guys why don't we go back to the root subject. we could always fight one on one the next time, that way we could get stronger than we've ever were. I agree with the clown, you up for it?

Rae chuckles, I wouldn't have it any other way, he finished. Just as he was about to take a seat, his nose caught a whiff of two strong phenomenal scents.

Vegeta noticed it as well. Whats wrong you guys? And why is there a funny scent in the air? Vegeta cut him off with a hand to his mouth signifying him to shut up, then he pointed to raes' direction. Let's follow him he told goku telepathically which henodded in response.

Hopping to his feet looking around, he notices its coming from the tear which hannya attempted to open.

Soon as he made his way towards the location and was about to approach it, two females appeared out of it. The first was some sort of mammal like creature with orange fur that stood at least a good 6ft tall with wide hips, big blue lips matching her eyes, her breast are the biggest he has ever seen. This female breast was almost bigger then raes' torso and that's just one breast. Another thing rae noticed was the liquid dripping, which for some reason further aroused him.

The same could be said about the other. She looks to be a mixture with the frieza and human race. In height wise, she Looks to be the same as rae. But what caught raes attention the most with this femal is the color pattern. Her skin is black with white designs; her eyes are a matching silver with her Mohawk. She also seems to were a choker around her neck with some sort of stone in it, the same could be said about her wrists. Like the other woman, she too has big breasts with liquid dripping from it as well.

Goku was about to interfere but vegeta stopped him. Its mating season idiot. so don't do anything, he'll be alright.

Hey rae, meet us at the look out in three days and be sure to bring your … mates as well understood?

Loud in clear boss. Good! Now then kakarot listen up. I won't be seeing you in three days due to our condition if you know what I mean. Goku already knew from the implications vegeta used. I can say the same since it's been at least a little over 8 yrs. Sinse the last time I did so. He finished a little shame as vegeta heard the entire facts. Just don't make the same mistake idiot, that woman needs it bad. Now enough of this lets hurry up and retrieve those two majins and get the hell out of here. That scent is getter stronger the longer we stand here. Just wait till we get to earth, I'm going to pound bulma like there's no tomorrow, he thought. Goku was having the same thought with chichi. Lets go! I'm getting impatient, vegeta stated.

but before they could disappear, rae stopped both of them. You two might want to get yours done as soon as possible, after all you shouldn't show everyone your sizes he said.

Just as he finished speaking, the tall buxom female appeared in front of him and ripped the remains of his and destroying them along with his boxers revealing his large size man meat. She then gave him a smothering heated kiss before pulling back.

We are going to have so much fun, right fria? Of course after you.

Raes' member hardened before he looked to were his comrades were but found them gone. Oh, I'm going to have a good time, he thought before pinning the large female. I know just the trick, rae thought. He closed his eyes and shifted creating a copy of himself. Once he opened his eyes and took a good look at the female below him, he noticed the features of his prey and came to a conclusion. A sergal huh. Yo, copy deal with the sexy frieza hybrid lady while I get it on with this lovely sergal. Roger that boss! The clone spoke before dotting towards the other female.

Rae returned his eyes back to his prey once more and noticed the posture of the ears laid back and the tail between he limbs. The posture of submission. His member hardens more so. Prepare yourself women because after this you will only belong to me; do I make myself clear? he stated in a dominant tone.

The submissive sergal said nothing but nodded non the less. Then lets get started, he said as he begin to get busy.

While they were busy, no one noticed a female figure standing in the distance watching the couples go at it like animals.

She wore a combat gi similar to that of goku with the difference of it being black and grey. Her skin is a little pale but nice, her hair is identical to goku hair style which extends to her back. If anyone was to see this, they would've fainted from blood loss at the site of a female version of goku who has a sexy figure. She has nice size hips, large then average breast and overall tone belly. She's as sexy can get, even better than bulma. Any ways if one were to look at her eyes, you would see intense jealousy and rage.

You will pay for this absolute warrior, for you've broken your promise and that I'm sure of. Once I'm done with you, I will make you beg for forgiveness as I kill everyone you care about until there's only us, she finished as her onyx eyes flashed pink for a moment. Oh, I can't wait when the time come, you will see, she said groping herself while watching them get passionate.


	5. upcoming characters

characters to make in appearance in the upcoming chapters:

shadow saiyans: shadow vegeta

prince trunks

shadow gohan son

shadow gotten son

broly ss4

these are the characters that will make an appearance in both stories.


	6. Chapter 6: preperation and banishment

And that's what happened, finished rae. Trunks and lygrah was amazed after hearing their friend story. Wow! what a story. If I knew you were that strong to put up a fight against gogeta, I would've recommended you to be promoted. But then again, you've interfered with more than one timeline, so that means you'd be exiled or worse.

I'm prepared to meet any discipline they have in store for me. Even if its exile to the void, he finished. But what about lygrah and laea? How will they take it? Asked trunks.

Rae stopped and notice the bleak look on lygrah's face. Before he could say anything he was grabbed and met his maid lips. Once they were finished, she looked him in the eye before speaking; if you go, then we go together. No buts and if, that's final.

Rae was shocked at his maid conclusion. Are you sure? She nodded.

Well there you have it, let's hurry to our destination, exclaimed trunks. Agreed, let's go! stated rae as he grabbed his maid hand. However, before they could get two more steps, they were stopped by a random patrol member.

Trunks you are to bring every person on the list to chronoa in the next 8 minutes, he said while giving trunks the list. How so? I have no idea, well see you later, he said while disappearing.

Trunks put his head down, are you serious? It looks like you aren't the only one in trouble either, rae. Huh? Can I get a look? Sure replied trunks. Rea looked at the list and solemnly gave it back to trunks. Well I suppose that if it's our last time living here, then I might as well lay back and tag with you until then. You up for it?

Trunks looked at his brother/friend and nodded. Good, let's get moving shall we? Rae exclaimed.

I wander what mom will think of this? Trunks said while getting a look from rae. What do you mean? By that. I mean she likes you a lot. She even said it with her own mouth that she wouldn't mind sharing you as long as you're with it of course. Every sense you told her about your clan, she'd been ding to tell you that she wouldn't mind helping you rebuild it. Don't get me started on how she and as well as chichi talking about you in a lewd fashion.

What?! Not the married chichi, the other chichi or shall I say pan, finished trunks with a devious grin. Wait, you mean to tell me that after all this time it's been pan instead of chichi. Damn, I need to see her again and get some answers.

Trunks already knew what his friend was getting at. By answers, you mean banging her, right? I'm sure we both knew of her identity before anyone else right?

Rae face gained a rare red tent on his face before staring at his friends face accusingly. I hate you. My, my, the feelings mutual my friend.

Lygrah shook her head at her master and occupant's behavior as they continue toward their destination.

In the meeting room.

There you have it, any questions?

Cell raised his hand and asked, this wouldn't happen to be about rae getting banished, right? From what I gather, he broke almost every rule dealing with time. An addition, he created several other timelines that shouldn't even exist, he finished while getting a nod from the elder and whis.

Wouldn't you consider yourself at fault as well? After all, how else could he have done the deed without your consent?

Cell does have a point, had you not sent rae on patrol at his own leisure, this situation would've never occurred, stated whis.

Chronoa said nothing as all eyes were on her. 'sigh' yes I admit it was my fault and it was intentially for the best, but I didn't expect this to happen. I will take full responsibility for my action, no matter what punishment is given.

Well, how admirable, however that doesn't change the fact that your part of the blame as well. Altering time is a serious crime, you knew that and yet you still let it happen. All because your infatuation with my student. Tell me I'm wrong, he said getting shocked looks from every one.

If chronoa wasn't flustered before, she is now if you were to go by her expression.

Oh well, it can't be helped. What's done is done. Now can we please proceed with the tournament? It's getting quit boring, he said sparing chronoa of the stares. His staff started to glow before a 3d image of his father appeared.

Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, whis father spoke. Whis were ever you are, make sure you relay this message to chronoa. For her crimes, she is no longer the chief of time, due to her interfering and altering unnecessarily with time and the creation of a few other timelines.

However, because of her good deeds so far and her intention, I will not erase you. Instead you will participate in whatever time line your leading patroller picks. You will also be going with others who has done the same. Once you join in whichever timeline he picks, you can never return to the time nest and the other timelines which were created will be erased. I will brief you further more when the other patrollers have been notified. You have 24hr. until then. Good day.

Once the message stopped, all eyes were on chronoa shocked face. She closed her eyes and wiped away a stray tear. I guess this is it huh old timer?

The elder was too shocked to say in the least, but answered non the lest. I suppose so.

In that case, I now pass the mantel of time to you. You are now the new chief of time; she spoke with definitely. Why me? Because you're the wisest of us.

He took a moment to process what was happening before schooling his features. He looked around towards everyone, some heroes and others former villains or neutral.

Very well, I'm the new chief of time. My first order is for you to be ready by the end of the day, understood? And make sure you spend some time with that fellow okay.

She bowed, thankyou old friend, she said with a blush. Thanks to rest of you as well, I hope we meet again in the near future.

Well, it was nothing, stated cell. But it will be boring without my perfect student.

Yeah it won't be any fun without him, right vegeta? Goku asked.

Yes, it's a pity shame, that things won't be as interesting. Ms. Chronoa, I would like to speak with rae as soon as possible and make sure he be here in 30min. sharp.

I will make sure he see you vegeta.

I would like to have a word with him as well, stated cooler.

And what would that be my dear brother? Asked frieza with suspicion. Oh nothing much, just a miner informant.

Hmp, I was looking forward to see that transformation he used against the being known as gogeta and the others, finished beerus.

Who knows, maybe if he finishes packing his things early, then perhaps we may get a chance to see it in action, whis explained.

Well what are we waiting for? Let's tell him! Hey elder, do you know what time the tournament starts?

Hmm…? I'd say an 1hr and a half.

For once we're on the same page goku, beerus stated.

Goku, give this letter to trunks and make sure you head back quickly. I have plans to put you against rae so you could test him.

Sweet! Thanks a lot!

Don't mind me, now get a move on and as for the rest of you, stop staring at me and get a move on! I have things to do as well. Now shoo. Whis, lord beerus I want you two to stay. I have a proposition.

Oh this will be interesting, whis stated.

Alright as soon as everyone is out, you better talk.

Oh, you're going to like this, stated elder as he began to explain his plans.

With rae and trunks….

Well that was something, stated a red face trunks after hearing his comrades moaning. I know right, dane and puna were going at it like animals, rae responded before groping lygrahs' rear, which caused her to purr.

Mmm, I like it when you're turned on, 'master'. I know you do, if word were to get out about my clan, then they would come for me, stated rae while receiving lygrahs' rear grinding on him. He would've just pinned her to the wall and take her, but he was quickly reminded where he was due to truncks coughing.

He halted his action which illicit a moan. Now, now, be a good kitty and wait till later okay, he spoke in her ears as she nodded with a flushed face before noticing trunks amused grin.

If you tell anyone about this, I will castrate you, she said darkly to which trunks nodded quickly.

A moment later goku appeared and as instructed, he gave trunks the letter before IT vanishing once more.

Trunks opened the note and read it, his eyes widen while his hands shook. He looked towards his friend and spoke; rae, what I'm about to tell you may hurt, a lot.

Rae looked at trunks before fixing his face with a challenging look. Who is it this time? Is it mira? I doubt if he survived, but I wouldn't be shocked if he did. And if its towa, I will make her wish she was never born, then I'll send her to the next dimension.

Its neither, trunks said a bit sharp. What is it then? Trunks sighed before looking his brother in the eye. You and everyone else, along with the former chief are now banished for the creation of multiple timelines and altering others. I'm really sorry bro, but it says you have 24hrs. to be ready.

Its ok, I'm just glad I got to meet you my brother, he said while extending his hands. Trunks smirked, right back at you, he responded while shaking rae's hand.

Man, mom is not going to like this. You do realize she likes you a lot, right? I'm asking because I've seen how she looks at you, trunks stated.

Rae nodded, I'm aware of that.

Well, in that case why don't you start packing while I send her your way.

Thanks, you do know you don't have to, right? It's my choice. Anyway there's one more thing I want to ask you.

Ok, what is it?

Trunks face then got serious, should my mother decide to leave with you, do I have your word that you will protect her with your life? Trunks asked while looking towards his friend in the eye indicating how serious he was.

You have my word trunks.

Good! I would also like to have more little siblings if you know what I mean.

Whoa, wait a second! Trunks then cut him off with a hard glare that made rae freeze. Don't even think about denying it rae. I saw what you two were doing in the lab by the window, he stated with a vegeta smirk.

Normally, trunks be the one to get embarrassed in a matter like this, but in rae case, it was not very nice for him.

Rae have never been so embarrassed in his life until now. Trunks seem to have picked up on it, his grin became even wider. Lygrah lets go home, he said before grabbing her hand and vanished in a vortex fashion.

Well that's new, he murmured. It feels good to have a win once in a while, thought trunks while heading to his destination.

At raekoars apartment

Laea was brooding. Why was she? Because her so called precious master doesn't seem to make time for her at all. If she hadn't been marked she would've killed him a long time ago. But would she really do it? A sudden vortex halted her thoughts before she snapped into her defensive state.

That was until she got the scent of her master and soon out of the vortex appeared raekoar and lygrah.

Lyagrah tried to relax and not focused on what happened earlier while watching her master approach her. She schooled her face expression before greeting her master.

So how did your meeting go dear master? She asked with restrained anger.

Rae picked up on it and narrowed his eyes, which laea tried to avoid contact by looking down. He then spoke with authority; we are to pack everything in here by the end of the day, so if you would please hold your tongue correctly or I will make you. Do we have an understanding, laea? He asked while leaking 2% of his ki-intent.

y-yes master, she said submissively.

Rae said nothing while walking towards laea as his orange tattoos glowed brightly. Lygrah, leave us, he commended. Be sure to pack everything except the bed.

As you wish, rae sama.

Once lygrah disappeared, rae looked his second slave up and down while admiring her figure. He then pinned her to the wall. So tell me laea, does this arouse you? The dominance of an alpha? Well? He then let her go before pulling her in for a hot kiss while groping her rear and slapping it afterwards.

He pulled back and noticed the glazed look in his maid/slave eyes and smirked. If you behave yourself, I'll make it my business to reward you. What it is? I can't say, but know that it will be in a few minutes. Are we good?

She nodded dazedly as rae let her go. Good! I expect nothing less, now let's get going. Oh and there will be three more headed this way so behave.

As you wish rae-sama. Ok, now off you go, he finished, but not before giving a firm squeeze to one cheek before slapping the other which illicit a yelp from laea.

A moment later, the door bell rung. He opened the door and noticed there are more than three. He was greeted with the sight that most men would die for.

Standing in front of him was bulma AKA mirai android 21, next is chichi from an alternate time line which he met thanks to mirai. Next we have an adult pan, the same women who he trained and learned from when she was a kid. She's wearing a tight red dress that shows all her womanly curves. Next we have android 18 and present 21 wearing their usual outfits. The next few people caught his attention for sure.

Goki, from an alternate timeline along with vegethia and her secondary rival queen gureta who was giving him a good view of her large bust, even though goki's is far bigger. Last we have zangya, reta, rena, apolla and Chrissy.

Wow! Was his thoughts as he looked each of them up and down from their hips to their breast. Especially after noticing the growth of bulma, and chichi's breast, which is a clear signal of their arousal.

The ladies smirked at how speechless their stud is acting while checking them out. It's clear to them from the large bulge in raekoar's pants, he's enjoying himself. Poor rae never even notice the hidden gleam in each of the ladies' eyes.

Bulma nudged chichi and pan while giving them the signal as she walked towards her lover first. She took her time and swayed her hips seductively before pressing her already growing breast on his chest. She then snapped her fingers which snapped rae out his stupor.

He looked towards bulma lovingly in her blue eyes and asked; why are there more people here? Not that I mine but…

Bulma silenced him with a passionate kiss while slipping her hands beneath his pants taking a hold of his thick rod firmly as it hardens on upon contact. She pulled back with a stream of saliva.

Oh my, look at the size of that thing. Are they always that big? Asked majin21.

18 shrugged. Don't know, don't care, well except him. He obviously doesn't know what we have planned for him tonight.

Well come on, I'm bored, stated zangya while staring at the huge bulge in rae's pants.

Chichi and pan walked up to rae swaying their hips while making their and breast jiggle.

Rae's member grew harder as he watched his two mates approach him. Bulma gave his member a squeeze before whispering in his ear. Patience, you'll get your chance my love. Oh, by the way, we have something for you later.

Once the two women closed the distance between themselves and rae, chichi was the first to kiss him, followed by pan who took longer. Chichi then whispered in his ear like bulma did and said; you better win against us or you will become our slave.

Bulma smirked, now, now chichi, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We wouldn't want our birthday boy to feel nervous now would we?

Of course not! I just want to feel him in me again, after all its been a year now, she stated while looking at rae like he was a piece of meat.

All in due time, why don't you all go inside and help pack some of rae-sama's things while I have a word with him. Please? SHE ASKED.

Its fine, chichi stated. But she grabbed raes' thick rod and showcased it to the rest of the women present. You see this nice piece of meat? look at it, I can barely wrap one hand around it. This is what he's working with. However, if we work together and pack all his things then this will be our prize, believe me when I tell you, he won't disappoint you.

Well, let's move she said before giving rae a kiss followed by pan as they went inside. The rest of the women quickly snapped out of their daze and walked up to rae giving him a kiss before going inside while swaying their hips, especially 18.

Rae said nothing as he pulled his pant up before anyone could see him.

So, what is it you want to talk about?

Bulma replied by leaning forward while placing his hand on her large left breast. I'm pregnant with your child, rae-sama, my master, she finished as rae pulled her in a hug while groping her rear.

I see, well the clan grows larger, hmm?

Bulma moaned at her lover actions. Y-yes rae-sama.

Good, why don't we resume this after the tournament?

Yes, that would be best, she replied.

We have work to do, now come, he commended as he let bulma inside before him. While going in first, she stopped and grinded on his already stiff rod before continuing inside while swaying her hips seductively.

Rae had to restrain himself from taking bulma right then. Crazy women, he muttered while walking through his apartment towards the kitchen. While on his way he notices the furniture's throughout the apartment have already been capsuled.

Excellent, that's left is the bed room. If I know lygrah, then the kitchen as well.

Upon entering the kitchen, he notices extra ki signatures that he didn't recognize, while some he he knew.

His first attention went to the two catlike girls who greeted him and are known as the gyru clan runts. Their names are gyna and samala. next, was two women with animal like features. The first one is tina the anthro cat and the sexy emy.

Thank goodness she's wearing clothes this time. He suddenly felt a pair of someone large breasts on his back with the smell of vanilla.

Well hello vanilla princess or shall I say vanessa, he finished while trying to not moan from the kisses trailing up and down his neck.

What about us? Two women asked to which rae knew who they were. He looked at them and whistled. Nice to see you again red, the same could be said about you too indria.

Oh, so you do remember us? Asked red. Of course I do, why would I not remember?

The usual they replied in unison before appearing on both sides of rae taking turns getting a kiss.

Well this is interesting, spoke a voice that rae have never heard before. He looked around several times before feeling a tap on his left shoulder making him look up.

Hello there handsome, I'm zamasha, it's a pleasure to meet you, she said while leaning down showing her full bust.

If one word could describe this woman in front of rae, it would be exotic.

Damn! her powers are far beyond anything I've ever felt. She could easily match my absolute form, he thought.

Is something wrong? She asked not liking the look she is receiving.

No,no, its fine. I'm just impressed that you're able to hide your power at that magnitude.

Wait, you can sense and feel my power? She asked shockingly sense no one else was able to detect her. Interesting, perhaps you can find a way to tain me then, hmm? She said while floating over to rae putting her face an inch from his.

Zamasha what do you think you're doing? Rae knew very well who that voice belonged to.

Hello chronoa, rae said before things could escalate. We need to talk now , he said with an edge.

I'll be back once I address something and then we'll finish our discussion, he said with a smirk.

She crossed her legs slowly while giving rae a good view of her panties to which she noticed rae looking. Very well, I'll wait.

Good, now, he said while appearing by chronoa before both of them teleported to his study room and locked the door.

He looked the woman in the eye and responded; you know the drill chronoa. As you wish, she said while getting on her knees in front of rae.

But first stand up, he commanded. She did and asked; what would you require of me rae-sama? He answered with a kiss while groping her rear which is the bigger then most he has ever seen. As a bonus, she's only 5'6.

While they were making out, chronoa left hand slid in rae's pants and grabbed her lovers rod with a firm hold which caused rae to gasp. She then started pumping it.

She then noticed how quickly raekoar rod became stiff while growing. She licked her lips and looked rae in his eyes. Are you ready? I'm no longer the chief any more so now I have all the time in the world. Why don't you plow me and let me carry your children?

Rae quickly regained control and got a hold of chronoa hands stopping her of her actions. No, not now he responded. Maybe after the tournament.

'sigh' I guess so, she said dejecting before being thrown in her lover's lap.

How about that lap dance? Asked rae with a lecherous grin as he slapped chronoa's left butt cheek making it jiggle.

She then smirked viciously while positioning herself above raes' rod before placing it between her cheeks. Well how about it big boy? She asked while twerking and grinding on raekoars' stiff rod.

She didn't have to wait too long before rae responded with a moan while slapping and groping her rear while making it hug around the thick rod.

She chuckled and sped up her pace while making raekoar moan even more as his rod began to grow larger and started to twitch.

That's it, just a little more until I get my treat, thought chronoa while twirling her rear giving rae the best lap dance he could get.

Damn this feels so good, rae thought as he leaned his head back enjoying the sensation of his rod being sandwiched between chronoa's nice butt cheeks before being forced by his short girlfriend into a heated kiss. That combined with the friction from chronoa's rear rubbing against his hard steel rod caused it to swell and twitch three times before heating up.

Just as he was about to explode, the door bell rung, followed by vegeta's loud voice. BOY IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE RIGHT KNOW IN THE NEXT 3 SECONDS, I'LL MAKE TRAINING SEEM LIKE A FATE WORSE THEN DEATH BEFORE I SEND YOU TO KINGDOM COME BOY! Finished vegeta as he started the countdown.

Crap! Sorry chronoa. We'll do this another time ok, he said a bit disappointed.

Alright, but next time we're doing it for real, she stated with firmness. Sure thing sweat cheeks rae finished. In a swift motion, rae vortexed himself in front of vegeta, who looked very annoyed for some reason.

Ok brat, spill whatever you've been…. wait a second. vegeta sniffed the air around rae and came to one conclusion. You were in the process of mating, weren't you?

Rae chuckled a little before responding; something like that.

Hmph, well done. It's good to see that you're eager to restore our race. However, I didn't come here for that. I came here to warn you about bulma, even though she's not from my timeline, but still. So listen up, I'm sure you've noticed her condition and personality, So I'll make it simple.

If you hurt or mistreat her in any way, I'll hunt you down and erase you from existence, am I understood? He asked half demanded.

You have my undying word sansei.

Hmph, just what I expect from my own student. As of now, I entrust mirai bulma in your care. You have my blessings if you wish to mate with her, but then again you've already have. Don't deny it boy, she's very good when it comes to bed. After all, the way you two were going at it in the lab, I'd say you'd know, responded vegeta with his trademark smirk as he watched his student face turn red.

Not you too? Asked rae in embarrassment. Oh yes, I've seen it along with both trunks, anyway that's all. See you I two hours so don't be late. With that vegeta flew off while leaving a red face raekoar.

Damn nosey perverts, rae said before going back inside his home before being stopped by cooler.

Sorry for the intrusion, but can I speak with you ? to which he responded; Sure, what is it?

Oh nothing, just came by to inform you.

And that is?

Cooler expression turned serious before matter what you hear from me, this is between me and you. What I'm about to tell you is top secret at the upmost importance, got it?

And before you ask, I'm telling you because a female member of my race is in your harem. So, therefore you are being informed.

The females of my race can be very picky and territorial. Most times they are known to only socialize during mating season. However, in your case its different. It's very rare to see a female of my race stay with their mate after mating season. I've only witnessed it two times in my life.

To make a long story short, females like apolla tends to be very fertile and breeds at a frequent pace, finished cooler.

So in other words, I have to make lots of babies?

Correct, another thing I wish to for you to do is go to planet tesseract and free my first born daughter and her squad. Her name is warria, a half saiyan and part like me, finished cooler while making rae eyes bigger then diner plates.

Don't ask, I'll let you ask her yourself. Give this letter to her, if I've known she exist, I would've came for her, cooler spoke with a solemn look before straightening himself and started to walk away.

Oh, if you wish to breed with her, then you have my blessings, good luck, he finished while vanishing.

Rae just looked and thought to himself; what have I gotten myself into?

With the ladies

Every woman that was present inside of rae's apartment were either sitting around chatting, drinking wine or they were just plain old bored.

Lygrah, being curious decided to initiate a conversation with chichi, bulma and pan.

Excuse me? She said getting the attention of all three women. I would like to know how you three met rae-sama? She asked which gained the attention of all females present.

Well...bulma started.

I'll go first, stated pan. For those of you who don't know me, I'm pan son from an alternate timeline that was created by rae. As for how I met him, it was after he and I trained together. I was only 9 at the time.

So you had a crush on him since you were 9?

Of course, any way after I taught him my maidens blast, he taught me his prime flare in return. He even showed me how to become a supersaiyan. Afterwards he vanished without a trace for a while.

So, here I am eight yrs. later and I find myself stuck here permanently. When I discovered rae was here, I was happy at first, but then I got mad and wanted answers.

He told me everything and after a few moths our relationship got very sexual, she finished while blushing. And to add as a bonus he knows how to cook, she said with a little drool.

Ok, well I'm next. Hello everyone my name is chichi kabicha and yes he and I are married she said while showing her ring.

He and I met each other during the war between my father, 'The Ox king' vs the red ribbon army. Of course we thought he was an enemy until he annihilated the red ribbon army without much effort.

My father saw a potential successor and proposed a marriage between the two of us. I agreed only if he beat me in the world tournament., which he agreed to.

So, for three months we trained and on occasions got to know one another hobbies, likes, dislikes and favorite foods. Overall, it went well.

Once the three months were up, I couldn't help but notice how rae would stare at me, especially when I wear my battle outfit. When he and I would visit each other or just hanging out, rae would always just stare at my hips and thighs like a piece of art. He would even dare to look at my rear in front of my father, which took a lot of guts. But to my surprise, my father did nothing about it.

No matter how many times I address him on the issue, he would just do it again. So instead, I decided to tease him a lot by wearing my martial arts uniform with the exception of no pants. The top part of my uniform had a slit on both sides showing my thighs and hips.

When I notice the effect I was having on rae, it was then that I noticed the large bulge in his pants. So I took it a step further by grinding on him whenever I get the chance before leaving him disappointed while swaying my hips invitingly. I had fun teasing him before my father warned me about tempting rae.

Three days later, I entered the tournament getting many looks and whistles, but I wasn't interested, chichi said with a sigh.

As for the tournament, it wasn't all that bad, nor was it interesting. However, there were some nicely fighting forms though.

I defeated all my opponents and made it to the top with ease in the second round. Raekoar did the same. It was only natural that I face him in the semi-finals.

While entering the ring, rae couldn't keep his eyes of my rear, so I started to do different fighting poses while giving him a good view of my panties. When I did that, almost every male present fainted or had nosebleeds.

Rae was so focused on my panties, he never even noticed the four-star ball in my left hand until the last moment second when I hand palmed his face, followed by a kick to the gut. However, he shrugged it off like it was nothing. I then got my stance and launched toward him and unleashed my superior assault.

For a moment, it would seem that I had him on the run, until I notice the amused look on his face. So I put more effort into attacking, but the result was the same.

That's when I discovered a shocking fact. Rae wasn't even fazed. It was like he was toying with me. My efforts went on for a while before he tripped me, followed by a hard slap to my rear. Once I got a hold of my barring, every male including the spectator where whistling and cheering. When I looked towards my rear, I noticed a red handprint on my left cheek. I was frustrated and embarrassed. Even my father was laughing at me.

Getting tired of all the laughing, I yelled and made everyone shut up. I then challenged rae to get serious and make this a real battle. I wanted him to fight me at full power.

In one quick motion, he appeared in front of me and kissed me. The next thing I knew, I was flying out of the arena, just by him using a simple ki-thrust.

I was so amazed, that instead of being angry I walked up to him and said a few things before pulling him in heated make out before promising him a long night of passion, to which he smirked and grabbed my rear and gave it a slap. Afterwards we separated and went our separate ways.

Once the last round commenced, both warriors vanished. I knew without a doubt that rae would win. For a moment you could hear shockwaves before a blinding light flared in the sky, followed by piccolo crashing out of the ring with half of his torso melted.

At that moment, raekoar earned the title as the world's martial arts champion. Of course afterwards we got married and things got a whole lot passionate to the point where if he wants to get it on in public, then so be it.

There were even times were he would take me to visit other worlds and thus how I met bulma, his mate before me or shall I say soon to be mother again, she finished with a smirk before drinking a little whine.

Very funny chichi. My name is bulma brief kabicha and yes, I'm pregnant with rae's third child. I'll let you ask him about his other mates before me. I met him when trunks brought him in from helping against the androids. Sorry, no hard feelings 18.

Understandable.

It was after trunks lost gohan that he met rae. I won't lie, at first I didn't trust him and neither did trunks. But as time went on, he began to train trunks in a manner like vegeta would. Trunks took a liking to his training methods and was starting to grow stronger. It was during that time that trunks and rae became close like real brothers.

However, there were moments where rae would ogle my body even though he thought I wasn't watching. There were even times I would wake up and check on trunks in the middle of the night, only to hear both of them talking about android 18 and milfs. They went from the sizes of boobs to their hips then to their rear.

I'd be lying if I didn't say my feelings were growing for rae, but during that time I was only loyal to vegeta. At least I thought.

Trunks and rae continued to bond as brothers while I tried to avoid him. Especially after those two times. The first was when I slipped and fell into rae's lap while feeling something poke me. The second time was when I walked in on him while he was exiting the shower in all his naked glory. That's when I saw the largest rod I've ever seen in my life. It glistened, begging to be sucked. I quickly gathered my wits and ran the opposite direction. I haven't spoke to him in three months.

One morning, when I woke up, I was greeted with rae in my room staring at me. I tried not to look nervous and ask why he's in my room. He answered by explaining his situation about his meditation that will take about two weeks to complete. He gave me a sheet of paper with trunks schedule before closing himself in a spare room and began his meditation.

For two weeks he stayed in his meditative state. I began to worry about trunks mind state after he found out about rae. On the last day of rae's meditation, the androids attacked our home city. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen and went any way, spoke bulma while shedding a tear while 18 gave her a napkin.

I quickly ran towards the spare room and broke the door down and saw rae floating in a meditative state with bright orange glowing tattoos while leaking out like water. For the first time since I was a little girl, I felt at peace. I felt at ease and protected, but I couldn't afford to waste time. I ran to him and fell in his arms begging him to bring my son back safely, however I never knew of the orange energy leaking from rae as it reversed my aging in the process.

He responded with a hug and told me everything will be alright before placing a kiss on my forehead as I nuzzled in his neck. While doing so, I heard vegeta's voice telling me to move on and take care of trunks because he gave rae full custody of protecting her and if possible mate. After that, I bit him while feeling something poke me as he bit her in return as he made me his mate. The last thing vegeta said was that he approves before his voice faded.

He and I stared at each other for moment before hearing a crash sound, followed by a black headed girl with an orange bandana around her head and looks to be about the same age as trunks. along with her was 18 who was supporting the youth carry trunks in.

When my eyes landed on trunks, time seems to slow. Trunks was bleeding all over the place. Scars littered his body, holes in various places, but all I knew was my son was in danger. Before I could maka a move, rae unleashed his powers while making everyone one nearly faint.

He then appeared by trunks and somehow healed him before giving the mysterious girl a senzu bean for trunks when he wakes up. Afterwards he commanded both, 18 and the young woman to guard me with their lives while he handle the threat.

I was about to retort until rae pulled me in for a kiss and told me it's going to be alright before orange tattoo marks glowed from his skin while his hair spiked. After he kissed me, he left to fight off whatever force that have appeared.

As I wondering about rae, it was then that my thoughts returned to trunks and his situation. My poor baby probably will never be able to use his left eye again. It didn't make it any better after rae left me in the presence of two women with one being the cause of the murdering in throughout the years.

For nearly 40minutes, we said nothing to each other. No one uttered a word, not even a sound. The only sounds that could be heard where the shockwaves from the battle in the distance.

Out of the blue. The young women spoke. Ova, ova terrain, she said while keeping her eyes on trunks for some reason. Android 18 said nothing while staring at the window in front of her with a scowl.

Nothing was said after the young lady known as ova spoke, until the sky darken followed by thunder and lightning. For a moment there was silence, then a bright orange flash followed by nothing.

A few minutes later the sky went from being dark to sunset.

I waited for trunks to awake while watching to see if there were any indication to see when rae would return. 15 minutes later, rae appeared via vortex, however his uniform was in tethers. he explained to me what happened and how the being known as mira manipulated android 18 and 17 into becoming what they are and how ova is an android series 22 and how she was a part of the same unit he was in and so on.

After nearly an hour worth of explaining, trunks finally awoken with a painful headache only to find himself crushed from bulma's death grip as she cried.

Once all that was over, rae then told me that every last surviving human that was on the planet was exterminated, due to mira and babidi. The only humans that are alive are the two androids and the three unconscious maids from the native village near korins tower.

After all that hard work and effort, we finally defeated the androids and brought peace to the world, but at a price. Things were too much for me and so me and everyone else retired from the night. I was about to ask rae if I can join him, until I seen 18 ask him first which made me very annoyed for some reason.

I walked up to him and pulled his arms between my breast before telling the android that he's mine, only for 18 to do the same.

For a moment I thought I felt my hair stand up while feeling a surge of power come to life in my chest. Before I knew it, I charged 18 with incredible speed and punched 18 in the face which sent her through the wall.

I knew that I've gained this new power, but I wasn't going to stop and admire it. No, no, I was going to kill 18.

Yeah, I can remember that. Rae and trunks look like they were going to die when they seen your tail grow.

I know. Anyway, as I was saying, 18 and I were in a fight over dominancy of who will keep rae.

After I hit 18, I followed up with an axe kick which was aimed for her head. 18 saw it coming and at the last second she rolled over before I could hit her and grabbed my leg and through me to the other side of my house while crushing several walls.

I quickly righted myself and charged 18 once more in hand to hand combat. Mind you that was my first real fight and in close combat 18 had me beat. However, with every mistake I made, I corrected them and was improving as I was going. It was only after 18 grabbed my head and kneed it is when I noticed the condition of my clothes compared to 18.

Looking towards rae's location and hearing him tell trunks to retire for the night. I noticed him eying me and 18 bodies with extreme satisfaction. It was also the same moment when I grew a tail and countered 18 with an elbow to the face before I through her towards where rae is.

When 18 stood back up, she was only clad in her black braw while parts of her leg tights where pretty much shredded. She might as well just strip in that case.

Hmp, I don't remember rae complaining, replied 18.

Of course he wouldn't.

After I did that, 18 decided to get serious and tried to blast me out of the sky. It happened so fast that I only had enough time to block before feeling someone drag me down to the ground and slammed me in front of rae.

I was so embarrassed, that I never took notice the absence of my clothes while only clad in my halfway torn bra and thongs. However, when I looked at rae, I could see his impressive length bulge in his pants as he kept looking at my rear.

I was satisfied, so to keep his attention on me, I purposely bent over while pretending to check on my knee before stretching and getting in a fighting stance I watched vegeta used.

Before I could fully settle in, I was attacked by 18, who ripped off my bra, which was funny because before I was sent skidding, I made sure to grab her bra as well.

And that was the part where she asked did I like her breast at which I said yes, replied rae as all eyes were on him. Please continue.

s-sure, any way that's when I became a supersaiyan and charged 18 as she did the same. Right before our fist could clash with each other, rae appeared in the middle and pulled us in a hug while giving both of us a passionate kiss before making us moan from groping our rears, bulma finished.

Indeed, I did. Right 18?

h-hai.

That's when I took the both of you to my dome house due to you two destroying the original and gave you both the times of your lives, right?

y-yes, 18 and bulma said shyly. Bulma face than returned to her usual as she walked up to rae and pulled him in for a kiss.

Damn that felt right! He said loudly.

Anyhow, that was also the same night that trunks banged up four women. I got to give it to him, he did our race proud.

Indeed, he did. Do you mind finishing our story so we could get down to business dear?

Rae responded with a slap to her rear before saying; of course.

Now back to the story, after that night we stayed there and got along fine as time went on. Days turn to weeks, weeks into months and trust me, those months became longer due to us lacking in resource and like always, chronoa came through for us.

She pulled me and everyone else that was with us and made them my responsibility. A month later, I took bulma to meet my first two mates and the z fighters of that time line for a while before returning back here, which she settled down and helped her alternate son with his business here and on and on. Well you get the point. There you have it.

Now since you all been very patient, how about I give you your reward? He said while gaining many smirks while some were licking their lips hungrily.

Go ahead rae-sama. I think they deserve it, replied bulma.

Oh? He said.

I think so too rae-sama, throughout the entire time we told our story, we never sensed any ill intent toward you, finished pan.

Indeed, I sat here and observed them and what pan says is true rae-sama, replied chichi.

Rae looked at each female in his presence and smirked. Well done, since you've all have no ill intent against me, why don't I give you a taste of what will come when the tournament is over, he said while snapping his fingers as 24 copies of himself appeared with their rods standing proudly.

Well, do what you want. I was going to wait until after the tournament, but seeing how you're all acting. I think now would be best. Come with me bulma, oh and one more thing. Guys be sure not to do the deed until we go to our new home, got it? Do only heads.

Hai, was their reply as rae made it to his room while bulma walked in front swaying her hips.

Once inside the room, rae commanded bulma to get on her knees while he present his hard member. Here you go, he said as bulma stroked his member before slamming her head on it.

Rae was forced to sit while watching his mate get to work. Crap! I might not be able to make it in time, oh well, he thought while watching his woman bob her head relentlessly. That was until he heard moans and the sounds of flesh slapping one another. Damn clones! He said out loud before moaning due to bulma putting more effort into her service.

Three apartments down the way. Apartment 28.

Trunks mirai is sitting on his couch with a letter from his alternate self. The letter states that he and his harem along with his friends have 24hrs. to get everything packed and ready to leave.

Just great, he sighed while rubbing were the scar once littered his left eye. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a few soft feet steps.

His second wife keetsie, the pink cat lady, followed by his concubines Shizu, his secretary lana, fire and ice the vixens.

They each felt the stress trunks was emitting through the bond. Following them is his first wife ova aka android 22, and trailing behind her is queen Verona along with the rest of mates, amy, reiq, fersha, android 21(permanent majin mode), terra, lola, mandi and suki. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door which ova answered and let in his secretary dana in who was breathing hard due to running while holding a letter in her hand.

Well, crap, he thought before going to explaining.

Bottom apartment 12

Zicor is laying in his bed with a wtf look on his face. Why? Because the elder telepathically told him of the situation. Great, he said to himself before noticing the movements on each of his sides. On his left is sasha, ion, chu , eroge and palma. On his right is shion, hazel, mersha, whitney, imoya and zama thai. After looking at his lover's, he quickly noticed the absence of three of his wives, followed by pots and pans being shuffled around the kitchen.

Quietly but quickly getting off his bed, zicor freshened up for the day and made his way to the kitchen. Once he got there, he was greeted with a sight that made his member erect.

He sees his first wife, donna cooking while wearing only an apron, which barely covered her nice busty figure. On the side of her preparing the plates is apple jennie or jennie for short who is wearing her pj's which is a t-shirt that does a very poor job at hiding her figure. Lastly, we have mersha and ina who is sweeping the floor.

Man I'm going to hate telling them, zicor thought while sitting in a nearby chair waiting for breakfast.

Next door, apartment 11

In the living room meditating is a man with his hair in a traditional bun with only a few spikes on the top, courtesy of his mother. His name is chohan, the son of kakorot and chichi from alternate timeline 12.

In his kitchen sits both of his mates, lin and merle, who are both half saiyans that knows how to cook. In his bedroom still sleeping is his other mate gem.

The young half breed known as chohan opened his eyes in relaxation and stood before stretching as he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. However, that was before he received word from piccolo due to his actions along with his group.

What mess this is, he thought.

Apartment door 13

Laying in the middle of what any man would consider a dream is one of the prince of saiyans, Bolt brief. The son of queen bulma and king vegeta. He is also the youngest child of the family in a universe where only saiyans exist.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes the half breed saiyan prince somehow warped himself from his mates embrace while placing a large fluffy pillow in his place. He stretched before heading to the bathroom to get washed up.

5minutes later after he dried himself off, he thought about his mates: puzzle, handa, mandy, mina, lygra and trunsetta. He let a smile appear before exiting the bathroom, followed by him getting dressed.

Once fully dressed in his usual wear (raekoars saiyan armor design), he walked towards the kitchen with the intent to prepare breakfast for his ladies. Until he found a note under his door.

Curiously, he picked it up and began reading it and what he read was not what he expected.

Great, what a bother.

Apartment 14

Sumo AKA trunks brief from the original timeline was just about to leave his apartment along with his mates, gine, Chrissy, hanasia, and raven when he received a letter from the head people over the time patrol unit stating that he has a total of 24hrs to move out or parish.

He and his mates quickly packed everything except the bed, before heading out to the shopping duplex so they could stock on supplies.

Apartment 15

We see gotten and evo terra AKA TERROR snuggled up in a cute fashion before the phone begun to ring which woke both the half breed and his saiyan mate.

Quickly before evo destroys the phone, he quickly answered it half while half awake. After a few moments he shouted, WHAT!

Evo quickly hopped up while only wearing a short shirt and panties before narrowing her eyes at gotten, until she seen the look on his face.

He hung the phone and proceed to tell his mate what happened.

Well, damn. Might as well pack up, evo stated while gotten agreed as they both start packing.

Apartment 16.

Well not much to say because duke is busy at the moment.

Apartment 17, the same could be said about jonjo.

Apartment 18, nin and his mates have already received word from the elder and have already packed everything.

Apartment 19, rumo was awoken on his off day and was told by nin, his next door neighbor about thire predicament.

Rumo wasted no time and packed all his things along with the help of his mate riley. Afterwards, they both left towards the shopping center.

Apartment 20

We see a male with a similar hairstyle like raes' except for it being black. The uniform he was wearing is identical to goku's uniform. His name is smouc son or you could say mouc for short. On his side is a brown head saiyan woman wearing a potara uniform which pretty much hid her figure. Her name is brie son.

On smoucs other side is another saiyan woman that is dark skin with two puffs in her head while wearing a potara uniform like the other woman. However, due to her busty figure she couldn't hide her shape at all. Her name is Chaya.

just like smouc, both women are sitting down relaxed after their training session followed by showering. They were told by their neighbors about their situation.

After eating breakfast, they made sure to pack everything and made their way to the shopping center.

Apartment 35

We have another twin of trunks except this one has just made 17. Like his mother from his timeline, his hair is all blue. His height is much taller than both of his parents, which is right under 6ft. he goes by the name, chilbo trunks brief.

He has one bang going down his face so he would be different then both of his counterparts. And lastly, he's in a bed snuggled with a female majin who is also named as Harley. On his right side is his child hood crush mie, just like Harley, she too is snuggled against his chest.

Hugging his arm between a pair of large breasts is majin aisha. Mirroring aisha's action is a blonde female saiyan named loise who's mumbling his name in her sleep.

Sleeping between his legs is android 39.

Sighing, he was about to move until he felt a pair of hands wonder across his body before keeping him in place. It was then that he noticed that he was laying on a soft pair a pillows which had warmth to it.

Only one thought came to his mind, that crazy woman alga has found a way inside his apartment.

He closed his eyes once more while thinking of everything he heard next door about him and his entire squad getting banished. How did we get into this mess? All we did was save each and every timeline that we came across.

I'll have to think of something, chilbo thought himself as his ladies began to awake.

Meanwhile with the new head of the time patrol and conton city

The elder sat in his seat while looking over the timelines that will no longer exist, he heard a knock at the door.

Come in.

And in came trunks and his partner/lover majin puddn.

Everything is set elder, finished trunks.

Oh, so you mean that everyone that was on the list have gotten the message?

Yep.

Good. Hey I may be old, but that doesn't mean that I can't sense you idiots. Now come on out so I can make my announcement, he commanded at which every hero's and former villains appeared sheepishly. Even frieza and cell was showing signs of embarrassment, but the elder put that until another time.

As of now, let it be known that the tournament will began in 50 minutes. Be sure to come prepared because this will be the tournament of the year. Have a nice day. Dismissed he said on the broadcast, before turning around to speak with the teachers.

So, what do you expect? He asked to the others.

Alrighty folks, things are about to get intense at the tournament. Until next time.


End file.
